Lisa Maybourne
by SG-Fan
Summary: SG1 catch a young girl trying to steal an Asgard Communication Device. Who is she? And what does she want with it? And what will happen when they find out she is related to someone on SG1? SamJack. COMPLETE with Epilouge!
1. Hello

For the purpose of this story, General Hammond still runs the SGC and Doc Fraiser is alive. General Hammond is however taking a month's absense from the SGC leaving Jack in charge.

* * *

Lisa Maybourne glared at the computer screen "this is STUPID!" she yelled. She groaned and got up _what would Dad have used as a password?_ she asked herself for the thousandth time. 

She kicked the computer desk and sat back down. The sounds of computer keys clicking filled the house for the next half hour.

Giving up for the moment, she wandered over to the couch and turned on the TV. There was a news report about a burglary and a soap opera.

She sighed with disgust and tossed the remote back into its basket "_come on, what would he have used? I mean-_EUREKA!"

The last part was spoken aloud as she quickly ran up to the stairs. Once inside her room, she pulled out a lockbox the size of a small pencil box and opened it.

Inside were a variety of items: A necklace, a bracelet and a small notebook. She took the whole box and dashed down stairs again. Running into the computer room, she placed the box next took the computer and took out the notebook.

_Dad, I hope this is the 'mergency I'm suppose to use this for _was her last thought before opening the notebook and entering the characters which were on the first page into the computer. The computer immediately opened. She gasped

"I did it!" she cried gleefully. She scanned the desktop. To her surprise, there was a letter addressed to her. She opened it

_"Dear Lisa," _it began.

An hour later she got up and slowly went upstairs. Half-an-hour later she came back down.

Glancing around, she picked up the few pictures that were on the mantle and placed them inside the backpack which she held.

She placed 'the' necklace from the box around her neck and took one last look around.

She slowly opened the door and after taping a note to the door, she took one last look around and then shut the door.

She went next door and taped another note and a key to her door.

She began to jog down the street with only one thought on her mind _get ahold on the Asgard, get ahold on the Asgard_

_

* * *

_

Major Samantha Carter had been "playing" with her "doohikeys" for the last three hours when Colonel O'Neill stopped by for a chat.

"Carter" He began

"Sir" she said not even looking up.

"whatcha doing?"

"I'm trying to-"

"CARTER, It was a rhetorical question!" he protested

She looked at him and gave him a dazzling smile "need something sir?"

He looked at his watch "uhh yes I need to get to the commisary before lunch is over, care to join me?"

She shook her head "Thank's for the offer sir, but-"

"AH-AH-AH-AH"

She looked at him "sir?"

"come on, lets eat" he said giving her puppy dog eyes

She hesitated then nodded.

He stared at her "giving up so easily?" She nodded

"And the fact that there is blue jello has nothing to with it?" he inquired

She grinned "well can I help it if they make blue jello?"

He gave her a mock frown "and the fact that the cook is googly eyed over you doesn't help THAT" She laughed and together they entered the commisary.

* * *

Lisa fingered the necklace 'round her neck "Lord please let this work" she whispered touching something on the necklace.She suddenly disappeared from human sight. "_only 5 more miles" _she thought with a grimance.

* * *

Daniel had been translating the 'text' he had found on P36-295 all morning. He looked up and sniffed _Tuna _he thought to himself. His stomach growled. "Maybe I should go eat" he informed the tablet.

* * *

Teal'c had been training the new SGC recruits for the last two hours. Deciding it was time for lunch, he nodded his good-bye and left to find Daniel Jackson to ask him to join him for lunch.

* * *

Lisa frowned. According to what she had read, there was a hatch on the right-hand side of the mountain. Finally, 10 minutes later, she was rewarded. She opened it _"this has to work"_she whispered to herself before descending into the unknown...

* * *

Daniel frowned "but Jack, this is amazing! I mean-" 

"Daniel, I'm trying to eat here" Jack interrupted.

Daniel rolled his eyes "yes Jack, I'm sorry, I forgot how hard it is to eat and listen at the same time" he said sarcastically.

Jack frowned at him "you've been around me too much" he mumbled.

Carter smiled and turned to Teal'c "how are the recruits doing?"

He gave her a pained look "they are very clumsy" he remarked.

She hid a smile.

A companionable silence fell as SG-1 finished their meals.

Jack opened his mouth "well kids-" he began to say when sirens began to go off. SG-1 looked at each other and together they ran to the control room.

* * *

Lisa grimaced. She has unwittingly set off some alarm and now there was no way she could reach the gate room. Cursing under her breath, she headed toward the General's office.

* * *

Teal'c had a feeling that someone was there. Watching them

* * *

Lisa HAD been heading to O'Neill's office when she nearly had bumped into the only alien in the SGC. The Jaffa continued to run. She shrugged and decided to see what the big deal was. Once entering the room (which she later learned was the control room) she found out that she hadn't set off the alarm. An SG team returned earlier then expected. She gave a sigh of relief then promptly froze as the Jaffa turned and looked straight at her.

* * *

Teal'c scanned the doorway. He thought he had heard a sigh 

"Teal'c? you all right buddy?"

Teal'c shook his head "O'Neill I believe there is someone in this room"

Jack looked around "yeah there's Me, Carter, Daniel, you and... his voice trailed off "you're serious" he asked almost increduously.

"I am certain O'Neill".

Jack looked over Carter "Carter, take some T.E.R's and sweep the base. Take whoever you need".

Carter saluted "aye aye sir".

* * *

Lisa turned and darted into the first room she saw and closed the door. She had no idea what a T.E.R was but she had no intention of finding out. 

Breathing heavily she glanced around, hoping against hope that this was the right office. It wasn't.

"D_rat_" she muttered disappointed. She turned to leave only to see the "Jaffa" standing there pointing some weird gun thing at her. She dropped her backpack and raised her hands.

* * *

Ok, now... press review... c'mon... do it... YAY! 

Oh, and if it seems rather stupid, or out of character, etc I apologize. I REALLY hope you like this! This is the very first story I ever wrote...


	2. The NID?

Thank you guys for reviewing!

**PantherGoddess:** Ok.. another chapter! I hope you like it... **Stargate-Rocks: **You'll find out later... **Stargate4jesus, Queen of Reviews, ichargrl, Sci Fi Fan Gillian and Californian Girl**: Thanks**! Hotchickdude: **Here's more! And Thank you! **Girlzrule17: **Well, I hope you like it! **crashfourit: **I hope you do! **SG1-Fanfic** and **Natters**: Updated! Thank you again for reviewing! XXXX  
Sgt. Williams is fictional  
**And.. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"I will not answer any of your questions" Lisa said tossing her head. 

Sergeant Williams sighed "How'd you get in here?" he asked for the sixth time, mentally thinking he didn't get paid enough around here.

"Why should I tell you? If that stupid Jaffa hadn't stopped me, I could have left and everything would have been ok!"

He opened her mouth to reply when the door opened and Jack and Carter walked in.

He snapped to attention "Colonel, Major"

"Sergeant" Jack aknowleged.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked the girl, somewhat alarmed.

The girl was extremely pale and she was shivering.

"Sergeant, go get Doctor Fraiser" Jack ordered her

Lisa shook her head "No, I'm ok" she finally managed to say.

Jack looked unconvinced but sat down "You are?" he asked

She nodded

He barely refrained from rolling his eyes "Care to tell me what the heck you are doing here?" he asked

Lisa shook her head and her hand sought her necklace "I'm sorry" she whispered before disappering.

A few moments later Jack and Sam and Williams were lying on the floor unconcious and Lisa was gone.

* * *

Lisa ran through the halls and into Jack's office.Once inside, she made herself visible again. She started searching through his desk frantically, emptying drawers and pushing papers off the desk. Pulling out the bottom drawer she found what she was looking for. Standing up, she spotted Teal'c who was standing in the doorway pointing a 'T.E.R' at her. 

"What is your purpose here?" he demanded.

Lisa's face was full of fear "I need this, please Teal'c! I will return it, I promise! please! I have to go" she said holding up the grey Asgard communication ball.

Teal'c studied her "are you not a Tau'ri?"

she gave him a puzzled glance "what the heck is a Tau'ri?"

"A human"

She started to nod then stopped "Just let me go" she pleaded.

"Tell me how you make yourself invisible" he demanded.

Lisa hesitated "Will you let me go?" she asked.

Teal'c shook his head "What do you wish with a Asgard Communication Device?" he asked her in a tone only a idiot would refuse to answer.

Lisa shook her head in frustration "For cryin' out loud" she shouted "I'm not going hurt it! I just need to USE it!"

"Why?" someone asked.

Lisa spun around "Oh-" she cried reaching for her necklace

"STOP" Teal'c yelled.

She froze, her hand mid-air.

"Teal'c?" Daniel asked curiously "Care to introduce me?"

"This is the intruder, She is capable of making herself invisible".

Daniel looked at her. She was backing away from him like he had the plague or something.

"Hi, I'm Daniel" he said slowly walking toward her.

She opened her mouth but words wouldn't come out. She tried again "You're dead! It said so!"

"What said so" he asked curiously. "I'm not going to hurt you"

"The- the- the" she stammered. Her eyes glazed over and she crumpled into a heap.

* * *

She heard voices. Lots of them. She heard one in particular. "General?" she mumbled 

"Carter!"

Sam opened her eyes "What happened?"

Jack scowled "Apparently that kid knocked us out and escaped. Teal'c found her snooping in my desk, She 'bout passed out when she saw Daniel."

Sam looked at him "She knocked us out?"

Jack grimaced "Don't remind me".

She smiled "Where is she?"

Jack looked down "Well she passed out when she saw Daniel and hasn't come to since"

She frowned "How long ago?"

He looked at his watch "Oh I don't know.. an hour? You had us worried for a while"

She smiled "Sorry sir" she whispered.

He nodded "Oh, I forgot, I told the Doc I'd get her when ya woke, be right back" he said loping off.

She grinned. Hearing a moan she looked over to her right. The 'kid' was tossing.She glanced around. She didn't see a nurse around, so she got up and went over. She looked ill. She has a fever and she was constantly tossing and turning. Sam put a cool hand of her forehead and quickly drew it back "You're on fire" she informed the unconcious girl .

Lisa whispered something in her sleep.

Sam drew closer to hear what she was saying "Mom please don't leave me" she was saying in a pitious tone.

Sam's eyes filled with tears. "Poor little girl" she whispered her voice trembling.

"Sam?" Janet asked annoyed walking over to her "You should be in bed"

"Hold on Janet" she pleaded

"Sam what are you doing?" she asked watching Sam pat Lisa's hand.

Sam shrugged "I don't know Janet, I just, well she wanted..." her voice trailed off as she focused on Lisa who was waking up

"Mom?" she asked.

Sam choked back her tears "No, I'm Sam"

Lisa nodded "So tired" she whispered.

Sam nodded "Go to sleep kiddo"

She nodded "Night Sam"

"Night kid" Sam whispered as Lisa drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Flashback...**

Lisa moaned why was she here? where was Mom? looking around, she saw she was in an Goa'uld Al'kesh. Grimacing, she rolled over. Her mother layed next to her unconcious.

"Mom?" she whispered "Mom?" she said shaking her gently

The figure stirred. Lisa held her breath. Her mother opened her eyes "Hey Lisa" she whispered.

The 7 yr old girl grinned "Hey" she whispered back.

Her mother stroked her hair

"SAM?" a voice cried

"Jack? over here"

Jack limped over "How on Earth did you get here Lisa"? he asked.

She shrugged "Dunno Daddy".

He gathered her into his arms "Are ya scared?" he asked.

She shrugged again "A little, not so much since you guys are here".

He smiled "Ok sweetie, try to go to sleep" He whispered.

She nodded " 'k, Dad".

"That's my girl" he said stroking her hair. She sighed and fell asleep. She woke up to find herself in her dad's arms running. "Daddy?" she asked

"Shh kid" he whispered putting her down.Pulling her around the corner, he knelt down "Lisa, we are going to try to escape. If for some reason, Mommy and Daddy can't make it, I want you to go to Rive'da, ok?".

She stared at him wide-eyed. He smiled reassuringly "Lets go find Mommy". He said picking her up again and running.

He dashed into a small room "Got it Sam?" she nodded "Come on lets go!". The three of them touched the mirror and left.

**Flashback...**

* * *

"Kid?" a concerned voice asked "Honey, wake up!". 

Lisa woke up sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked worried.

She shuddered "I had a bad dream" she whispered.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed. "Wanna talk about it?" she asked quietly.

Lisa shook her head violently.

Sam nodded "Ok".

Lisa looked at her "why aren't you and Jack married? you guys like each other" she asked.

Sam's eyes widened "I uh- What? umm well It uh, we can't" she stammered "it's against regulations" she hastily added "And why do you say that?"

Lisa cocked her head "So you would if you could". It was more of a statement then a question.

Sam looked very uncomfortable. Lisa would have laughed if it hadn't been serious to her.

Sam began to explain about regulations and various other things then stopped when the man in question entered the room. Springing off the bed, she smiled

"Sir" she said in a tone of deep relief.

Jack gave her a puzzled glance "Kid giving you any trouble?" he asked in a low tone.

She shook her head "She's an angel".

He gave her a quizzical glance.

She flushed.

"Jack O'Neill?" Lisa called.

He walked over "Hey kid"

"I'm hungry"

"First things first, how on earth did you knock me out?" he demanded.

She shrugged "Got lucky?"

He frowned.

She sighed and handed him her necklace "On regular people, it knocks you out for a few minutes. But since Sam was 'blended' for a while, it took longer for her to regain conciousness".

He tossed it into the air "How do ya work it?" he inquired.

Carter cringed. After all, it was alien technology he was playing with.

Lisasighed again "you press the middle of it and poin-" she stopped. "Whoa, I don't think I've ever seen anybody knock theirselves out before" she said in awe.

Sam look with astonishment at the still figure "It only last for a few minutes, right?" she asked.

Lisa nodded "yeah, give him two, three minutes. four tops".

Sam beckoned to two of the nurses and the three of them got him on the bed.

"Maybe Dad was right!" Lisa said with a giggle.

"About what?" Sam questioned.

Lisa looked at her "Dad thought that the N.I.D should have control of this program".

Sam stared at her.

"It's a joke Sam, yeesh relax".

Sam gave her a queer glance "your dad worked for the N.I.D?"

She nodded "Why?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know Jack was a little out of character but... yeah... 

Now, if you wouldn't mind.. PLEASE review!


	3. TAG

THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING! XXXX

Alright... I guess I confused a lot of people with my flashback.. It gets explained! And it SHOULD make sense!

PantherGoddess: Yes, it involves both 'mirror travel and time travel! Hotchickdude: You're right... in a way!

And also the 'double' parent thing.. I think it gets explained in the next chapter..

* * *

**_Interrogation room, Sub level 23_**

"What so wrong about the N.I.D?" Lisa asked

Sam sighed "We've had some bad experiences with the N.I.D".

Lisa frowned "Mum and Dad wouldn't be part of something that did bad things."

"They may not have been bad Lisa, I was just saying that the N.I.D have done some pretty bad things".

Lisa looked puzzled "Still, what does it matter?"

Sam sighed " The Colonel and various other people are afraid that you may be an N.I.D operative" she said reluctantly

Lisa stared ather "I'm a KID!" she protested

"I know"

Lisa looked at her"I won't answer any more of your questions" she said angrily.

Sam looked at her for a moment then left.

Lisa felt bad for yelling at her. _she's only doing her job _she thought, her bad humor disappearing.

A few minutes later the famous ColonelO'Neill entered the room and sat down. "Hey kid, I hear you've been giving Carter a hard time"

Lisa raised her eyebrows "Carter?" she asked

He shifted "well you know, Sam Carter?"

"Why don't you just call her Sam?" she asked a devious look coming into her eyes.

Jack cleared his throat "well, I'm- well"

She grinned, "I'm Lisa Maybourne but you may call me Lisa". she said graciously

Jack looked startled "Maybourne?"

"You've heard of me?"

He shook his head "Is yourdad named-"

"William"

"Not Harry?" he asked

"I have an Uncle named Harry"

Jack swallowed hard "You're related to Maybourne" he said more to himself then to her.

She quickly added "Well I've never seen him, he and Daddy never got along well. The only thing they had in common was joining the NID"

"do you know what the NID is?" he asked.

"Nope"

Jack nodded "do you know what your father did in the N.I.D?"

She shook her head "Nope"

Jack nodded "Uh huh and I am Santa"

She giggled "Hey no giggling" he ordered.

She grinned "The thought of you with white hair, a huge paunch, red suit" she broke off in laughter.

Jack gave her a mock frown "Young lady that is insubordination" he informed her.

She shrugged "So sue me".

Jack reached over and tagged her. A game of tag was in the making. Even one of the guards had been pursuaded to join while the other one merely stood there with an amused look on his face. Teal'c had entered and had finally agreed to particate in 'One of the Tau'ri games'. He actually found it quite enjoyable. Jack was taking a breather, thinking the room was too small for the game, he had the Sgt. who was guarding the room, open the door.

"Lisa" he called

She ran over breathless "protect me Jack" she said flinging her arms around him.

Teal'c ran up and tagged him "you are it O'Neill" he said calmly.

Jack nodded and looked down "Well you better run kid" pointing to the open door.

She looked at him in disbelief. R_eally?_ her eyes asked. She knew it wasn't the custom to let young, uninvited guests to roam the halls of the worlds' most secret organization. He nodded. She grinned at him and ran down the hall.

* * *

Lisa was running like she had never run before. Darting in and out of rooms, Jack was still close behind. Darting into one room she slammed the door behind her. 

"Lisa?" a surprised voice asked.

She jumped "Sam don't do that!" she whispered loudly.

Sam gave her a curious glance "Do what? who are you hiding from? in fact, why-"

Lisa interrupted "Jack, Teal'c, a guard and I are playing Tag, don't let them find me" she added as footsteps approached.

Sam looked unsure but Lisa's pleading face overcame any doubts she might have had. Nodding she pushed Lisa under her desk and began to "play" with her laptop.

Jack rushed in "Carter have you seen Lisa?"

Sam suddenly felt panicky, what if Lisa was lying to her? "No sir, why?"

Jack looked sheepish "well she was bored and she BEGGED me to play so I agreed-"

"I DID NOT JACK O'NEILL, IT WAS YOUR IDEA" Lisa yelled peeking out from under the desk.

"AH HA" he triumphed reaching down and trying to tag her, Lisa scooted out the other side of the desk and hid behind Sam. He started to run then stopped "wait, Carter did you just LIE to a superior officer?"

Carter laughed "sorry sir, she made me" Jack looked unconvinced.

Lisa tried to sneak by but Jack tagged her. Lisa stood there for a few seconds then reached over and tagged Carter. Carter started to protest but Lisa's hopeful face overruled all of her objections. Winking at her, she reached over and tagged Jack who was "reading" her report.

"You're it sir" and Carter and Lisa ran out, leaving a very shocked General behind.

* * *

The game ended with half the base particpating in it. Siler proving to be excellent at Tag. The kitchen, in honor of Lisa, made Pizza for dinner. Lisa was throughly enjoying being on base. She was friends with everyone. Except for Daniel. Even though they had explained his ascension (and decension), she still seemed a little uncomfortable around him. It was obvious that she adored the rest of SG-1 and Fraiser and (for some unexplicable reason) Harriman. 

Daniel was feeling a bit left out "So Lisa, how old are you?"

Lisa turned to him "I'm 13 almost 14" she said shyly.

He gave her an encouraging smile "Whats your favorite subject in school?"

She hesitated "I like spanish and astronomy and science is really cool but I think in all... history!"

Daniel high-fived her while Dr. Fraiser, Jack and Carter protested, each insisting his of her subject was better. Lisa grinned. She hadn't been so happy since her parents died

* * *

"But I'm not tired Sam" 

Sam sighed "it's 10:00".

Lisa shrugged "So?"

Sam rolled her eyes "Come on, if you got to bed now, I'll play Space Invaders with you again"

Lisa bit her lip

Sam pushed ahead "Or... I can have the Colonel order you to go to bed"

Lisa rolled her eyes

Sam began to laugh

"What?" Lisa asked suspiciously.

"You remind me of a friend of mine, Cassie"

Lisa felt a twinge of jealousy but she wasn't sure why.

"Ok, that's enough, bed now!"

Lisa groaned but obediently climbed into bed "I feel like I'm 2" she muttered.

Sam rolled her eyes "Whatever, night kiddo, if you need me, I'm right down the hall".

Lisa nodded again. "Night Sam" she called. Sam waved then left.

"Night Mom" she whispered to the empty room as she waited for the dreams to come. She dreaded nights because of them, but the letter had insisted that it was nessesary. She wiped away a tear _why did I ever read that stupid letter? _she asked herself as sleep took over...

**_Flashback: nearly 7 years ago_**

"Mom? Dad?"she called.

Her mom looked up "Sweetie" she gasped.

Lisa looked worried "Why are you shaking".

Sam just shook her head and turned to Jack "Jack, we have to go".

Jack looked up "Where can we go Sam? every reality we go to has US in it!" he yelled.

She shook her head helplessly.

He came over "It's ok Sam, we'll figure something out" he said cradling her in his arms.

She was sobbing. Lisa felt helpless. She ran over to the DHD

"Dad, come on! Get mom and we'll go to the mirror planet and keep searching till we find the right reality"

He shook his head.

"Dad, come on! why not? there is always a chance!"

Jack looked at Sam "Another try?".

Sam gave her a shaky smile and nodded.

Lisa grinned and began dialing the cordinates she knew so well. She had just hit the first chevron when she heard a zat' open. She turned around in time to see both of her parents fall to the ground shot twice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she cried running to them. "Mom" she wept patting her cheek.

The Jaffa leader chuckled "A Tau'ri child. Take her. Perhaps our lord will consider using her as a host" he ordered

As two Jaffa approached her. She suddenly felt something... a power..

"No!" she screamed whipping around and raising up her hand. A light shot out of it and knocked the two Jaffa down.

"Kree!" The leader ordered buttoo late. Already Lisa had knocked them out. He chuckled

"Foolish little Tau'ri" he taunted "Thinking she could outwit the first prime of Ba'al"

The girl stared defiantly at him "Foolish first prime" she began mimicking his tone "For slaying the two Tau'ri! For this you shall suffer greatly" she said with a bitter laugh raising her hand as she spoke. The leader was soon writhing in pain. She finally stopped.

"You shall die as my parents did" she said picking up a zat'. She gave him a humorless smile. His eyes opened wide. She shot him two times slowly and delibrately with no emotion.

She turned back to her parents "Mom, Dad" she wept, tears running down her face. "I love you" she whispered

After 30 minutes, she walked over and dialed a different address. No longer did she have to run. As the gate activated, she slowly dragged her parents, one at a time and pushed them through. She tossed their packs through and followed them. On the otherside, she kissed them good-bye and headed toward the village.

**_End Flashback_**

Lisa woke up sobbing

* * *

Ok, before you give up on this story, IWILL explain things and it DOES get better! Really! And if you could spare a sec... PLEASE review! 


	4. I know who you are

**Thank you PantherGoddess for the DNA idea! I didn't even this of that!**

**Thank you: _ichargrl_ (thank you!) _PantherGoddess_ (thanks), _Queen of Reviews_, _Hotchickdude_ (thanks) _Stargate4jesus, Californian Girl_ (I know, sniff) _Stargate-Rocks_ (uhh not really, sorry), _SG1-Fanfic_ (thank you!) _Legolas0_ (really? cool) and _Englemyer_ (you SHOULDN'T be confused by the end of this chapter!)**

This chapter things start to get explained.. well kind of...

Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Lisa was bored. Jack was actually working and Carter was working "_surprise surprise" _her brain sarcastically informed her. 

Teal'c was SOMEWHERE and Daniel... her face brightened _maybe he'll let me help him _she thought heading toward his office.

Things had gotten a lot better between the two of them. Peeking in, she saw him staring at a photo

"Whatcha lookin' at?" she inquired skipping into the room.

Daniel gave her a small smile "This is my wife, Sha're" he said handing her the photo.

Lisa looked at him stunned "You're married?" she asked incredously.

He shook his head "She died, a long time ago".

"How?"

Daniel sniffed "the Goa'uld used her as a host, one time the Goa'uld was trying to kill me, Teal'c came in just in time to save my life".

Tears filled her eyes "I'm sorry Daniel"

He nodded

"She was beautiful" she added in a whisper.

He gave her a beautiful smile "yeah she was" he whispered.

* * *

**Flashback: Almost 6 years ago. (Remember, last chapter, she ran to a village)**

"Anna" a childish voice called from the doorway of a small hut

"Come in Lisa"the elderly lady called

She skipped and handed her a little basket

"For me? Thank you sweet" she said hugging the little girl

The little girl smiled at her

"What have you been crying about?" she asked suddenly "Your parents?"

Lisa nodded

"A year now?"

She nodded

"Oh Lisa, I'm so-"

"ANNA" some one called running in

"Yes?"

"They're here!" he said, his face full of fear

"Who?"

"The Goa'uld! Ships approach"

Anna started "Get the people to the chapp'ai"

The boy suddenly fell to the ground

"Kay!" Lisa screamed running to him "Anna! Help me!" she pleaded turning around. The old woman was down too

"ANNA" she screamed running back

"Lisa" she managed to gasp

"Anna, what's wrong? she begged

"Go... to... the... ring... go..home..." she panted

"I can't, I don't know where home is!"

"Go"

"Anna?"

The woman didn't answered

"ANNA!" she screamed shaking her. The old woman didn't say a word.

The little girl got up slowly. She went out of the hut and looked around outside, bodies were everywhere. She covered his mouth and dashed for the Stargate. She never made it.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Jack?" Lisa called peeking around the door. He was there, fast asleep. Lisa smiled and tiptoed into the room. "Jack?" she asked softly. He didn't respond. 

Rolling her eyes she perched on the desk, waiting for him to wake up. Her eyes roamed over the desk searching for something to entertain herself with. Not seeing anything, she hopped down and started going through his drawers

"Where's the yoyo Sam said you had?" She asked him.

Silence

"Grr"

10 minutes later she had been through the whole desk and half of the room. Looking around again she spotted a small wooden box.

Lisa gave a quick glance at Jack then darted over. It was locked. Giving him another glance, she picked it up

"Jack, this is a cheap box!" she informed him. The bottom wasn't attached securely, she pushed it and peeked inside."_It's the Asgard'"_

He stirred. She put the box back quickly and ran back to the desk "Jack?".

He groaned

"You said you wanted me to come to your office and 1200! It's 1219!" she said shaking him relentlessly

He lifted his head and glared at her "Since when do you listen to me?"

She shrugged "Since you threatend to ban me from Sam's lab for a week".

He raised his brows "I did not threaten you" he argued.

She rolled her eyes "come on, lets eat" she begged.

He sighed dramatically "well I suppose I should feed you... but..."

She made a whining noise "fine I'll go eat with Sam" she said starting to leave.

Jack grabbed her shoulder "Thats ok Lise, I'll take you" she frowned at him

"I hate Lise"she said frowning at him

He shrugged "tough".

She stepped on his foot

"That hurt" he informed her.

She shrugged back "tough".

Seeing a dangerous look in his eyes, she ran toward the commisary.

* * *

"Sam, save me!" Lisa screamed 

Carter looked around "From whom?" she asked

"JACK!" she screamed throwing her arms around Sam

Jack O'Neill, one of the most decorated officers in the SGC,came running

"Good, Carter, HOLD HER!" he ordered

She winked at Lisa and released her hold on the young girl

"CARTER! SHE'S DANGEROUS!"

"How so sir?"

"She stepped on my foot!" he whined

She stifiled a laugh "Sir, she's 13"

"She's vicious!"

"You'll be ok sir" she said patting his arm

Lisa peeked out from behind Sam "I won't stomp on your foot again Jack, I promise"

He sighed and shaking his head, he stomped off.

"Is he mad?" Lisa asked uncertainly

"No kid, he's not"

* * *

"Denise, did we ever get the DNA test and the cat scan back?" Janet asked stopping a passing nurse.

'Yes Doctor Fraiser, I just set it on your desk"

Janet smiled and headed back over. She opened the folder and began to read. Her eyes opened wide.

**_19 minutes later..._**

"Lisa, may I see you in my office?" Janet asked seeing the little girl pass the empty infirmary

Lisa stopped "I told Sam I'd-"

"Now" Janet said firmly

Lisa suddenly reached for her neck

"It's not there, Lisa Maybourne. Or should I say, Lisa O'Neill?"

* * *

Ok, now we know whose kid she is... I'm working on explaining the rest, hang with me please!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5, Leaving

Thank you: **ichargrl**: LOL! **primax**: I actually picked the name because I thought it sounded well with Maybourne. But knowing Jack it wouldn't be surprising! **Stargate-Rocks, Queen of Reviews, Californian Girl and Stargate4jesus**: lol thanks! **SGCFan4ever:** Right! **HopeGrace-MLH**: I love your name! Thanks for reviewing!** Girlzrule17** :-) **PantherGoddess**: Ok at the risk of sounding like a total dumbball I have no idea what an xanda is. I hope your day is better. **Englemyer**: Thanks! Glad I have de-confused you! **Aligewe: **Theflashback in the last chapter will be explained in the next chapter! And she was reaching for her necklace. The one that she was wearing when she came to the SGC that can make her invisible, etc. Jack took it away in chapter 2 I think. HTH

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

* * *

Previously on Stargate SG-1 

"Lisa, may I see you in my office?" Janet asked seeing the little girl pass the empty infirmary

Lisa stopped "I told Sam I'd-"

"Now" Janet said firmly

Lisa suddenly reached for her neck

"It's not there, Lisa Maybourne. Or should I say, Lisa O'Neill?"

And now.. the continuation!

* * *

Lisa looked at her panic stricken "You can't tell anyone!" she hissed 

Janet stared at her "You are the daughter of my best friend. How the hell did that happen?"

"It's complicated, listen to me Janet when I say if you tell then you will spoil everything"

"Lisa, I can't do that"

"Janet, please, I don't want to hurt you"

"What?" Janet asked astonished

"Forget what I just said, Janet please!" she begged "I don't care, tell them AFTER I'm gone but you can't tell them till then"

"Gone, where are you going?"

"That's not important, Janet, do you believe in fate?"

"What?"

"Ok, anyways, what do you know about time?"

"Lisa-"

"No, listen to me. I'm telling you that hundreds of worlds count on me. I'm going to fulfil hundreds and hundreds on prophecys"

"Right..." Janet said

Lisa looked at her steadily "Do you promise not to tell anybody?"

"Lisa, I-"

Lisa gently placed her hand on Janet's head. A few seconds later, Janet looked at her

"What was I going to say?"

"I think you were going to ask me to get you something from the commissary" Lisa said wincing inside at the lie

Janet nodded looking a little confused. "Ok, thank you"

Lisa nodded. She slipped out of the room then doubled backed and stole the DNA sheet. Two minutes later it went down the toilet.

* * *

"Lisa, what took so long?" Sam asked when Lisa entered her lab with a cup of coffee. 

"I uh stopped to talk to Janet" she said her mind racing.

"Oh ok" Sam said giving her a warm smile.

"Sam? Do you like me?" she asked

Sam looked up "What?"

"Do you like me?" she asked

Sam got up slowly and stood next to her "Yes Lisa, I like you" she said giving her a hug

Lisa smiled at her "I love you Sam" she whispered

"I love you too" Sam whispered back.

* * *

"It's beautiful" Lisa whispered 

Jack grinned at her "Yeah, I think so too"

"Is astronomy your hobby?" she asked

"Yeah" he answered

They looked together at the beautiful night sky

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you glad I came here?"

Jack raised himself on one elbow "Why?"

"Are you?"

He laughed "You're a funny kid, you know that?"

Silence

"Yeah, yeah I am"

* * *

Lisa skipped down the hall feeling like a little girl. As she approached Sam's lab she heard arguing. Slowing down she listened outside. 

"But sir-"

"Carter"

"Sir, she has nowhere to go"

Silence

"There is foster care"

"Sir with all due respect, I don't think foster care is for Lisa"

"Carter, we have no idea why she came on base! We need to find out why! For all we know she could be a... spy"

Carter ignored that "Jack, let me take her"

Jack stopped in his tracks "What?"

"Let me adopt her"

"Carter, have you gone insane? how could you take care of a teenanger?"

Lisa outside the door held her breath

"Janet did" she heard.

Inside Jack stood there looking at her."I don't think it'd work Carter" he turned to leave

"Jack please"

He halted again "Carter"

"Sir, I- oh forget it" she said storming out off the room, passing Lisa without seeing her.

Lisa walked in slowly. Jack had his forehead on the table.

"Jack?"she called quietly.

He looked up "yeah?"

she gave him a smile "It's ok, really, foster care is ok, I mean..." she trailed off.

He looked down "You heard us"

She nodded. "You love her, don't you?"

His head shot up but for once he didn't deny it. "Yeah, I do"

Tears came to her eyes "I'm sorry Jack". She whispered.

"For what?"

She shrugged "For coming here, for making her mad at you, for you not being able to marry Carter, I dunno, take your pick".

Jack pulled her to him and looked into her eyes "Lisa this isn't your fault. Period. Remember that, ok?"

she looked down "But if I hadn't come..."

Jack looked at her intently "Why did you come?"

She looked at him and he saw the resolve, the determination, "I came to fulfil my destiny, my prophecy" she simply stated.

Jacklooked at her "What does that mean?"

Lisa looked at him "I can't explain, but I promise, You'll find out someday".

* * *

"I can't explain now, but I promise,You'll find out someday" the words echoed in his head over and over. 

Jack rubbed hisforehead "Daniel, I can't keep her here indefinitely. Sooner or later she 'll have to go home".

Daniel glared at him "So what are you going to do? toss her into the streets? throw her on a abandoned planet?"

Jack groaned "I don't know Daniel, ok? this girl shows up in my base. No family or friends, no purpose on Earth it seems. I can't let her go offworld! What if the Goa'uld get her? What if something happens to her? Carter will never forgive me if I send her offworld and she'll never forgive me if I keep her on Earth".

Daniel wrinkled his brow "What does Sam have to do with this?" he asked

Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes "She wants to keep the kid".

Daniel gave him a disbeliving glance "Sam? as in Samantha Carter?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?" a voice asked from the doorway.

They both winced

"Sam I didn't mean it like that"

She glared at Daniel "so what exactly DID you mean?"

"Well, how are you going to take care of her? you are gone all of the time!"

Sam looked down "she needs someone, someone who loves her".

"Could you not find a nice family like you did for Cassandra?" Teal'c asked

"I don't think she really wants to go live with a bunch of strangers" Daniel said

Teal'c gave him a strange look "Were we not once strangers?" he asked

"It's different-" Daniel begam

Carter finally found her voice "I'll retire".

Now all three looked at her "I'll quit the airforce, I'll shorten my hours, I'll-".

Jack opened his mouth "Oh no you are not"

Carter glared at him "With all do respect SIR, I am ALLOWED to leave the airforce and YOU can't stop ME".

Jack looked shocked "Major Carter, you-"

"Sam, don't" a young voice broke in.

They all turned to face Lisa

"Lisa, can you go hang out with Janet for a bit?" Sam requested

"No"

They all stared at her

"Lisa, I'm ordering you to-"

"Oh Jack shut up" she broke in rudely.

"you wanna know something? I CAN'T stay here" she yelled.

"Why?" Daniel asked

Lisa just shook her head "I'm sorry" she whispered dashing out of the room leaving three very confused adults

_**Later **_

Lisa sat on her bed hugging her knees.

"It's time to go" she whispered looking down at the necklace she held in one hand. She pulled up a corner of the matress and removed the small grey ball.

"Good bye" she whispered.

* * *

Ok, before anyone gets mad at me for 'erasing' Janet's memory, I just really think Janet would have told! 

I hope you liked this chapter (!)

Please Review!


	6. Gone Part 1

Thank you: sekkii (I hope you like it!), primax (thanks), Californian Girl, Queen of reviews (updated!), Stargate-Rocks (lol) Girlzrule17, SGCFan4ever (thanks), PantherGoddess (thanks, and thanks for the info!), HopeGrace-MLH (updated, thanks!), SG1-Fanfic (thanks), ichargrl (I confused you again? ok, I'll try to make the next chapter clearer, thanks for reviewing) and Englemyer (thank you so much!) shinbusta mk3a (yeah, you're right, I actually got it though from watching to much tv!)

* * *

An hour later...

Carter knocked on Lisa's door. To her surprise there was no answer. Nodding to the guard, he opened it. It was empty. Telling the guard to sound the alarm, she stepped inside room. Her backpack was gone but there were two letters on the table. And the Asgard communication device. She opened the letter addressed to SG-1.

_Dear Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c,  
Aloha, by now I must be gone and you guys are probably pretty mad at me for leaving. I'm really sorry but I had too. Some day, you'll understand. Thanks for everything, XOXO_

_Lots of love!  
__Love,  
Lisa  
__  
__P.S The other letter is from my father. It explains how I came to Earth. There is another page, but it's for me._

Carter wiped away a tear and proceeded to open the second letter.

_Dear Lisa,_

_You've always known you were adopted, right? Well your always pratical mother insisted that we write a letter explaining._

_Alright. December 31st 2000. We (a rouge N.I.D team) headed through the gate to a planet believed to be an extremely advanced race. We hadn't gotten very far when we saw a a squardron of Jaffa go by escorting a young girl. The little girl was you. You looked so terrified. Your hands were tied behind your back so tightly your arms were bleeding. You saw us but didn't utter a word. The look in your eyes did something to your mother and she sprang out. I could have killed her at that moment, blasted woman. Anyways, as soon as we started firing at them, you escaped and ran toward us. Your mother quickly untied you and we managed to escape. By the time we had gotten home, your mom and you were already inseperable. I returned the next to find your whole village dead. By the time I came back, your mother informed me that a lady had come throughOUR stargate and had 'helped you forget'. We know believed it was a benevolent being called Oma Desala. She told your mom that we would remember when the time came. _

_Oh kid, your mom and I always thought you had some brilliant future in front of you but what he hope the most is, is that you'll be happy. _

_We love you-_

The letter was missinga page.

Carter wiped away more tears. Picking up the first letter, she got up and headed toward the door. To her surprise, Jack was in the doorway watching her.

"Sir?"

"are you ok?" She nodded.

Jack's gaze softend "Sam, are you ok?" he asked again

Carter shook her head.

Jack pulled her to him "c'mere".

Carter nodded, wrapping her arms around him.

He looked at her "Where'd she go?'

Carter shook her head "I don't know". And together they stood there in each others arms. Each hoping that Lisa would be safe. Each wishing for something that could not be...

Finis

Finis postscript

Lisa smiled "I understand Thor, thank you for helping me".

Thor nodded "Do you wish me to contactMajor Carter and let her know that you are safe?

she shook her head. "No, it's better if she doesn't know".

Thor blinked.

Lisa squirmed "Just let me go Thor, I'll be ok".

To her surprise, the Asgard hugged her "Be safe Lisa O'Neill" he said.

She sniffed "In a year, let them know who I am, ok?"

He nodded "I will do so". Lisa smiled at him, and waving good-bye, she stepped through the opened stargate to another world...

Finis

* * *

Well, I hope you liked Part one (and this chapter!)

**Please review**!

P.S Part 2 will be added onto this


	7. Part 2

Ok, Thanks you so much for reviewing! Ok, what happened during the past year DOES GET explained! And the story is better this way... Just... trust me... and if there is something you want explained that doesn't get explained soon, just let me know.

* * *

_**One year later...**_

"Jack, we have to check this out, this is amazing!"

Jack turned to look at the archelogist "How many times do you think you've said that before?" he inquired.

Daniel stopped and thought "I dunno, hundreds?"

"Thousands Daniel, Thousands'

Daniel shrugged "but Jack, this really is amazing"

Jack stopped and pressed the elevator button "Daniel, to you, everything is amazing"

Daniel rolled his eyes "Uhh thanks, I think"

Jack gave him a cheeky smile "you're welcome" he said as the elevator doors opened and Lt. Col. Carter stepped out

"Sir, I was just coming to look for you" she said

He gave her an angelic smile "And here I am"

She smiled back "Sir, the report that SG-4 brought back? It's really quite amazing"

He turned to Daniel "you set this up" he said accusingly.

Daniel shook his head "No" he began

"Sir, ENTIRE civilizations just becoming advanced in less then a year! According to this report, over 300 primitive worlds have been brought to Earth's level of technology!"

'By whom?"

Carter paused "We don't know. They seem reluctant to talk about it, but, one of the villagers from 94X-992 said that it was a young girl. She stayed a 'day' and that day was a year and yet it was a day"

Jack stared at her "Is that guy LOONEY?"

Daniel rolled his eyes "The villager said she stayed a year, but after she left, they found out it was only a day"

"Now see, how is that possible?" Jack demanded.

"Well, if this 'person' has access to a puddle jumper, or some similar device, 'she' could jump back and forth in time so that's how it could be a year and yet a day" Carter said in one breath.

"And you want to go visit some of these planets" Jack guessed.

Carter nodded.

He nodded "after the meeting on 939 whatever"

She smiled "yes sir"

* * *

On 923-939 

A young girl paced up and down the halls of a 'glass' house.

"They should be here already" she muttered

A girl in the background laughed "Eager Kara?"

The girl spun around "Lisa, these are new people! They travel through the chapp'ai daily! They meet all sorts of interesting people! People I can only dream of"

Lisa's face clouded "Be content with your life Kara" she said softly "I would trade my life for yours" she whispered

Kara didn't hear her. "Here they come!" she squealed "Lisa, the Tau'ri are here"

Lisa shook her head "SG-11 is here. Not all of the Tau'ri"

Kara rolled her eyes. "Lisa, come look at them! And look, isn't that a Jaffa?"

Lisa slowly got off of the couch she had been reclining on "A Jaffa?" she asked cautiously

"He looks like one" the girl prattled "He's had the tattoo thing on his forhead and-"

"How many men?" Lisa asked abruptly

"3 men and a women"

Lisa caught her breath

"They are not the same people who came last time"the girl added innocently

Lisa rushed over "That's not SG-11" she yelped "It's SG-1!"

* * *

"We're suppose to meet them at that-" Sam stopped and stared at the building 

"Sam?" Daniel asked cautiously

"It's Lisa"

* * *

So.. Part 2 up... I REALLY hope you like it and the Thor part in this whole 'mess' gets explained soon 

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. She's my daughter?

Thanks ya'll for reviewin'! You're the best! Enjoy this chapter!

Jack had actually made a dent in his paper work when Walter came in to bug him. Err... to 'talk' to him

"Sir, SG-17 is ready to leave for the dig on P4X-723"

Jack sighed "Ok, I'll-"

White light filled the room

Poor Walter just stood there and shook his head "The Asgard" he said resigned

* * *

"Thor!" Jack greeted "Long time no see"

"It has been along time O'Neill" Thor said walking out from behind his console

"So, whatcha need?" Jack asked somewhat cheerfully

"Where is Major Carter?" Thor asked "I did not see her on the base"

"She's off world on a VERRRRRRRY important mission" Jack said sarcastically

Thor took him seriously, "Very well, I am to pass on a message"

"From whom?" Jack asked curiously

"Lisa"

Jack suddenly frowned "How, Is she ok? Where is she?"

"O'Neill, she is your daughter"

Jack stared at him "Rightttt, ok, Thor, you know what? If you wouldn't mind-"

"I am in earnest O'Neill"

Jack stilled "How?"

"It is... complicated"

"Try me" he challenged

"It is not the time. She should tell you"

"Thor, you can't do that, you tell me I have daughter and you won't explain it?"

Thor blinked "In good time" he said moving a 'stone'.

"THORRRRR"

* * *

"You what?"

'I saw Lisa"

"Sam, are you ok?" Daniel asked

"I'm fine, I'm serious, I saw her"

Daniel opened his mouth when suddenly the gate activated and Sam's radio crackled

"Colonel Carter report"

Sam looked surprised but answered "Sir, this is Colonel Carter"

"Return home"

"Sir?" she asked not sure she was hearing right

"Return home, immediately"

"Sir, I saw Lisa"

Silence

"Carter?"

"Sir, I'd like to see if I could talk to her"

Silence

"Carter-"

"Sir please'

A sigh "Radio contact in 2 hours, O'Neill out" he said as the gate deactivated

* * *

"Kara, I need your help"

The girl looked bewildered "Lisa, what-"

"Kara, those people are looking for me"

"Why?"

"I can't explain now, ok? Can you just trust me?"

The girl nodded "What do you want me to do"

Daniel ever the archeologist, continued to make notes in his tape recorder while searching for the girl

"_These people are a curious mixture of primitive and advanced culture. It suggests something, or someone came along and helped it. The women wear 'pants' of a sort or an Abydoian gown with a face veil. The men wear some sort of overalls. They all share a common language that sounds similar to German. Some of the local children are helping me out with this. I-"_

His radio crackled

"This is Daniel"

"Daniel, guard the gate"

"What?" he asked absentmindly looking over at the group of children

"Watch the gate. The inhabitents say a young girl came through a few 'weeks' ago and has been 'helping them'

"What do you mean, help them?"

"We're not sure. Only a few of the locals know enough english to talk to us"

Daniel nodded "Well, shouldn't Teal'c-?

"Carter out"

Daniel sighed and placed all of his asscessories in his 'pack and headed towards the gate.

"I have to get to the Stargate"

Kara stared at her with big round eyes "But Lisa, you promised you would stay"

"I CAN'T" she shouted

Kara looked down

"I'm sorry Kara, really I am, you will have to teach the people for me"

"Me? I can not!"

"I will give you the knowledge Kara, now help me!"

"How?" she asked softly

* * *

Daniel sighed. Guarding the gate was NEVER of his favorites tasks. He sighed again and scanned the area

* * *

Kara nodded "I will do it Lisa"

Lisa smiled "Thank you Kara"

Kara suddenly flung her arms around her "I will miss you Lisa" she whispered

"I'll miss you too Kara" Lisa said, her eyes filled with tears.

_"-also and there is a curious mixture of primitive and modern farming techniques. Now it seems that a person has influenced them, I've had-"_

The bushes to left shook

Daniel stopped the recorder and set it down.

A young girl sauntered over to the DHD and began dialing an address

"Excuse me, could you please step away from the DHD?" he asked pleasantly

The girl turned away reluctantly "Why?"

"Because-"

A branch cracked

Daniel spun around.

The girl quickly lit a match and tossed it in some shrubbery near by

"FIRE" she screamed

Daniel spun around and, pulling his blanket out of his backpack, started beating the flames out.

Another girl ran up to the DHD and began dialing.

Daniel turned as the 'whoosh' shot out.

The girl started up the steps

"STOP" he yelled "Or I'll shoot!"

The figure stopped

He opened the zat "Turn around slowly" he ordered

The figure did so

"Unhook your veil"

The figure paused

"Do it"

The girl reached up and pulled it off

Daniel stared at her "Lisa" he gasped

"I'm sorry Daniel" she whispered throwing herself backwards into the Stargate. A moment later it shut down.

* * *

Hoped ya liked it! If you have a sec, please REVIEW! please? oh and my sister wrote a story called Not Quite SG-1... really funny!

Ok, an explaining chapter coming up!


	9. Lisa's past

Thanks y'all for reviewin and thank you tigergirl05 and starkid42 for reviewing for all of the chapter!

Once again.. THANK YOU for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Daniel was just staring at the Stargate when Sam and Teal'c came running up

"Daniel, are you ok?" Carter asked

"She left"

'"Who?"

"Lisa"

Carter stared at him "What?"

"I didn't know it was her at first. Then she threw herself in"

Carter eyed Daniel quizzically "Are you sure you're ok?" she asked

"I'm fine"

Carter nodded "Umm, we're gonna go back home and come tomorrow. The man in charge of negotiations doesn't feel well"

Daniel nodded listlessly and Teal'c dialed home

* * *

"Something the matter Carter?" Jack asked 

"The man in charge of the negotiations, Chine, is sick so they asked us to come back tomorrow or so"

"And Lisa?" Jack asked

Carter looked down "She-"

White light surrounded the two and beamed them away

Teal'c and Daniel shook their heads and headed for the infirmary

* * *

"Colonel Carter, O'Neill" 

"AGAIN?" Jack asked

"I am sorry O'Neill, I thought it would be best if I explained it to Colonel Carter" Thor explained

"Again sir?" Carter asked curiously

Jack just shook his head

"I have a matter of some importance to tell you" Thor began

"Shoot"

"Before I.. shoot.. perhaps you'd like to sit down"

Carter automatically looked around for a chair. Jack raised his eyebrows

"Right" she said sitting on the floor as did Jack

The small alien came closer

"I was asked to tell you something directly it was a year"

"By whom?" she asked curiously

"Lisa"

Carter tensed "Why?"

"Colonel Carter, Lisa is your daughter"

Carter stared at him then promptly blacked out

_A few minutes later_

"I'm fine sir" Carter insisted "I was just surprised"

Jack eyed her suspiciously but didn't say anything

Thor seemed relieved "I have decided that you are right O'Neill and I should tell you more"

"Really?" Jack asked cautiously. Thor didn't change his mind very time

"As I've told you, Lisa is your daughter"

"I got that" Carter said sitting up carefully

"Is she from this reality?" Jack asked suddenly

"Yes"

"How?" Carter asked

Thor sighed "In the year 2006, the date September 11th, a young baby was born to a couple. Samantha and Jack O'Neill"

The two mentioned quickly glanced at each other then back

"Then five years later" he continued

**Flashback**

"Jack!"

"Sam, you said there was no other option"

Both flinched as at the SGC shook again

"The Goa'uld will take us and her, we have to let her go" Jack said softly

Sam shook her head, suppressing her sobs

"Sam, I don't like this anymore then you do. She is my daughter after all"

"I know Jack" she whispered

A little girl came running in "Daddy, Mommy, the Jaffa got through!" she screamed.

"Lisa, we have to send you"

Lisa froze "Can't you guys come?" she begged

"Lisa, we already talked this over" Sam said gently

The little girl nodded slowly "Will I ever see you again?" she asked

"Wherever you go Lisa, know we will always be with you" Sam said kissing her

Lisa hugged them tightly

"Come on, we have to go" Sam said heading to the control room.

_5 minutes later..._

"I love you Lisa" Sam and Jack called simutaneously

"I love you too" she said walking through. Just as the gate deactivated, Sam and Jack fell to the ground, Dead.

**End Flashback**

"So, she's our daughter from the future?" Jack asked slowly

Thor nodded

"So, she's been living on a planet since she was five until that team came and took her home?" Jack asked

Thor shook his head "No, she dialed the planet you call 93R-233"

"The mirror planet" Carter half inquired half stated

"Yes"

"Then what?"

Thor sighed "She went to another reality. Yourselves in that reality adopted her"

"How'd she get back here?"

"In that reality, you were captured as was the girl. You escaped through the quantum mirror with her back to our reality. You were killed but Lisa escaped to another planet called Rive'da"

"Doesn't ring any bells"

"Well, yes it does sir" Carter interrupted

"How?"

"Well, that's the planet Lisa mentioned in her letter"

"Are you sure?"

Carter shrugged "Well. yeah"

"Your rouge group brought her home and took care of her until their unfortuante deaths by the girl Anna"

"So, what is she doing?"

Thor shook his head "It is not the time Colonel Carter. I have told you more I believe I should have"

They nodded

"And O'Neill"

Jack turned "Yeah?"

"You must not bring her home"

"Why?"

"O'Neill-"

"This is my daughter you're talking about Thor. Not some random girl, MY daughter"

"I understand" Thor began

"No I don't think you do" Sam said "Our daughter is running around there" she looked around helplessly

"Making people.. smarter" Jack finished

Thor shook his head "We will have to continue this later" he said "I will return as soon as possible, good bye"

And with that he beamed them down.

"So what did he want?" Daniel asked a few minutes later in the commissary

"He just wanted to tell us Lisa was our daughter"

Daniel dropped his fork and stared at them.

* * *

I hope y'all like this chapter! And I hope this.. 'helped'... 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, you're back! PantherGoddess: you'll find out... and VampireHelsing: ouch! And thank you everyone else for reviewing!

* * *

Previously on Stargate SG-1

And with that he beamed them down.

"So what did he want?" Daniel asked a few minutes later in the commissary

"He just wanted to tell us Lisa was our daughter"

Daniel dropped his fork and stared at them.

And now, the continuation...

* * *

"YOU WHAT?" He sputtered, lasagna flying all over the place

"Shh" they both cautioned

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" he demanded

"What?" JAck asked surprised

"I thought we were friends, and you never told me she was your kid?"

"No, no, no" Carter said hastily "She's from the future"

Daniel still looked ruffled but he suddenly looked at Jack

"How come Janet didn't tell us?"

* * *

"You are sad my child" 

Lisa didn't look up "Yes good father. But this shall soon pass"

"You help others, why?"

"Because I must"

"Why?"

Lisa looked up "Now is not the time Father, come, it is time for evening meal"

"Lisa"

She looked at him "Yes?"

"You can not run away. Your fears will find you, no matter what"

"Yes Father" she whispered helping the old man back to the village

* * *

Janet looked up alarmed. SG-1 came storming in looking very annoyed. 

"Can I help you?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked softly

Janet looked puzzled "About what?"

"About Lisa?"

"That she's their daughter" Daniel said

"What?"

"You didn't know?"

Janet looked at them for a second then her eyes widened

_**Flashback**_

_"Lisa, may I see you in my office?" Janet asked seeing the little girl pass the empty infirmary_

_Lisa stopped "I told Sam I'd-"_

_"Now" Janet said firmly_

_Lisa suddenly reached for her neck_

_"It's not there, Lisa Maybourne. Or should I say, Lisa O'Neill?"_

**_End _**

"She did something" Janet said

"What?" Jack asked

"She just.. placed her hand on my head"

_"SG-1 to the control room"_

SG-1 promptly left

* * *

P99-214 

Lisa slowly ran her hands over the DHD. Sybols lit up, she s reached for the red center when the 'gate activated.

She quickly crouched behind the DHD as four figures emerged

"Where did they say she was?" a voice asked

Lisa froze. That voice sounded eerily like...

"Over there, first hut to the left" some one answered him

"Whatever, uhh, Teal'c you watch the gate, Daniel, you and Carter with me"

Lisa cringed as she heard footsteps past her and Teal'c suddenly exclaimed "O'Neill, someone has attempted to leave"

* * *

Hmm... not a very good chap... sorry 'bout that! Hope ya enjoyed it though! This was short so I'll add another chap tomorrow.

PLEASE review!


	11. I'm sorry

ichargrl: I'm really sorry, no 'splaining' yet... it twill happen someday! pirategirl98: I like lasagna too, powerflowergirl: yeah, the shows are much better, VampireHelsing: I love trampolines! and thanks! Scif Fi Fan Gillian: thanks, PantherGoddess: can't have her at the SGC yet. I have that part all planned out. HopeGrace-MLH: Thank you!

* * *

Lisa quickly scrambled to make herself smaller when her hand hit something. As quietly as possible, she dug the object up. It was an oldzatnikitel 

_Meanwhile..._

Sam instinctivly stiffened and scanned the area. "I don't see anyone sir"

Jack nodded "Teal'c?"

Teal'c was crouched on the ground "Footsteps lead to the DHD but not away"

Lisa winced

"Sir, I-"

Lisa opened the zat

Everyone stiffened

Lisa uttered a quick prayer that no one would get hurt and sprang up

Everyone froze

"Lisa-" Sam began

"Place your weapons down or I will shoot" she ordered

Jack and Sam placed their P-90's down carefully and Daniel tossed his zat on the ground

"So how are you doing?" Jack asked

"Please be quiet" she said softly. She looked at Sam "How'd you find me?"

"The Tok'ra" Jack said

She shook her head "I was afraid of that". She paused "Leave now and I won't hurt you"

"Come with us" Jack said casually

"You are not stupid"

"Lisa, please, why didn't-" Sam began

"I tell you?" Lisa interjected

Sam nodded

"Why? You would have watched me much more carefully. I had to leave"

"Why are you doing this?" Daniel asked

Lisa barely glanced at him

"I'm sorry" and with that she shot the three human members of SG-1. Teal'c had disappeared. She felt a sharp pain and turned around. Teal'c gave her a stunned glance as he lowered the zat.

"Don't ever do that again" she said softly, zatting him. She sighed "I'm getting tired of saying I'm sorry" she muttered.

She glanced around the area and something inside of her sparked a memory.

"It was the Jaffa's" she said softly. "The same one who killed my parents"

She quickly tossed the zat away and dialed the gate. She went through without looking back, so missed Daniel dragging himself up to the DHD in time to see the address..

* * *

"She shot us!" 

"Yes sir"

"She shot US"

Carter barely resisted the urge to shake him "She shot Daniel and Teal'c too sir" she pointed out

"But we're.."

"Her parents?"

"Yeah"

"So sir?"

Jack stopped and stared at her "Did you go around shooting your parents as a teen?"

"Did you go off-world as a teen? Did you travel through time and different realities?" she shot back

Jack blinked "Carter-"

"As much as I enjoy listening to you two fight, I just thought we might want to dial up 921-036" Daniel cut in

"Why?" Jack asked

"Well, I happened to see her dial it"

"What?"

"I happen to see her dial the planet" he explained patiently

Jack nodded "Walter, dial-"

"O'Neill, I do not believe this would be wise"

"Teal'c?" all three questioned

"She obviously does not wish to return here"

Jack and Sam flinched as if he had slapped them

Teal'c continued "I believe we should leave her alone"

Daniel nodded slowly

"You can't be serious"

"I am indeed. And if we were to go to the planet Daniel Jackson has mentioned, I do not believe we would find her"

"All she would have to do is dial a new planet, then we've lost her" Daniel said understanding

"Indeed"

Carter looked rather distraught "She's my daughter and she's running around the galaxy" she said softly "God protect her"

Daniel placed an arm around her "She'll be ok Sam"

Jack patted her arm awkwardly "Yeah, she's our daughter" he said quietly

* * *

Lisa raced through the Stargate. Barely pausing in her stride, she quickly dialed another address. She ran back and went through.

* * *

Alright, suggestions of what you'd like to see happen welcome!

PLEASE review!


	12. The 'prophesy'

Ok, this was not a 'planned' chapter. A lot of people wanted to know what was going on with the 'prophesy' so.. here!

* * *

Carter headed into her lab. She flipped on her lights and turned on her laptop. She thought back to what had happened... 

_"Lisa, please, why didn't-" Sam began_

_"I tell you?" Lisa interjected_

_Sam nodded_

_"Why? You would have watched me much more carefully. I had to leave"_

She sighed "Why Lisa?" she asked softly "Why?"

* * *

Lisa withdrew a small, stone like object from a hidden pocket in her robe. She placed it on herself. A moment later she was beamed away 

"Lisa O'Neill, I am glad to see you"

Lisa glared at the alien "How the hell do they know about me Thor?"

"You requested me to-"

"That was a year ago! I sent you a message over a month ago saying not to"

Thor looked surprised at her anger

"How much did you tell them?" she demanded

"I merely filled them in your background and warned them not to attempt to bring you home"

"Well, they aren't"

Thor looked shocked "I made it clear-"

"Thor, since when does JACK listen to anyone?"

"Are they interfering?"

She gave a short laugh "I've had to leave two planets already"

Thor looked grave

"Why do I have to do this Thor?" she suddenly asked

Thor looked at her surprised "You know the answer to that already" he said gently

"No, no I don't"

"For Earth, you must do this Lisa"

"WHY?" she screamed

"No one else can"

"Why?" she whispered

"You have the knowledge"

"I could give it to you"

"Lisa, you are saving your planet"

"How?"

"You know how!" Thor said visibly annoyed

Lisa shook her head "No Thor, I don't. You said I had too, Daddy said I had too, My PARENTS said I had too. To save Earth everyone said" she stopped and took a deep breath "But HOW is this saving Earth?"

Thor sighed

* * *

"Mr. President" Jack said surprised 

"General, I'm hearing some disturbing reports"

"Sir?" Jack questioned

"You and Colonel Carter have a daughter?"

Jack tensed "How did you hear sir?"

"So it's true"

"Not exactly"

There wasa frosty silence "I'm listening"

* * *

"When the Goa'uld come to Earth, it will be a terrible battle. You will need everyone you can find to save your planet and ultimately defeat the Goa'uld" 

Lisa buried her face in her hands "Thor, I can't do this!" she screamed "I want a normal life, I want to see my parents, I wan-"

The Asgard touched her shoulder "Lisa, you do not have to do this"

She looked up

"But if you do not, Earth will fall prey to the Goa'uld"

"No pressure" she muttered

"I am sorry Lisa"

"Sure you are. You only want my help defeating the replicators" she said beaming herself down.

Thor looked distressed but didn't try to stop her.

* * *

"She's from the future" 

The President stared at the phone then placed it back next to his ear "I beg your pardon?"

"She's not our daughter.. yet"

The President coughed "I'm suppose to believe you?"

The President found himself on Thor's ship a second later

Henry Hayes stepped back "Who are you?" he demanded

"I am Thor of the Asgard

* * *

Does the 'prophesy' make sense? It get explains in fuller detail... I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's kind of..dramatic is not the right word but.. I don't know... Well, thanks for reading it and PLEASEEE review! 


	13. Captured

_PantherGoddess: I agree! Legolas0: Probably, hoped you liked it! Englemyer: Thank you! My PenName is... :Hey, I hope you like the rest of this! tigerule05, SGCFan4ever, Queen or Reviews, Jaggie-Fan, Micheal Shanks Girl, Powerflowergirl: thank you, primax: I love Thor! Thanks for reviewing, Stargate-Rocks and Hotchickdude: thank you! sorry if I missed anyone!

* * *

_

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

Henry Hayes stepped back "Who are you?" he demanded

"I am Thor of the Asgard

_And now the continuation..._

* * *

Henry Hayes stepped back instinctively. He had seen pictures of Thor before but he had never actually SEEN the little grey guy. 

"I uh-"

"I have come here to tell you O'Neill speaks the truth"

* * *

Vice President Kinsey had been thinking up yet another evil scheme to close down the SGC when a very worried man hurried in 

"The President is gone!"

Kinsey sat up "He's dead?"

Special Agent O'Hara opened his mouth when the Kinsey cut in

"This is a sad moment for the United States of America but as Vice President I will-"

"The aliens kidnapped him!" O'Hara interrupted

Kinsey's facial expression changed dramtically "He WHAT?"

* * *

Lisa dialed the DHD reluctantly. The Drinion's were a wonderful, musical race. They enjoyed- 

She fell to the ground, zatted.

* * *

_An hour later..._

Henry Hayes was returned safely to the relief of everyone excepting one vice president. He promptly called Jack and apologized for his suspicious behavior earlier.

* * *

Lisa lifted up her head slowly. It felt like someone had driven a nail in it 

"She's awake!"

Lisa had barely opened her eyes when her arms were grabbed and she was dragged along the hallway to a large room

* * *

"Enter" 

Carter walked in

"Hey Carter, what can I do for you?"

"There's a rumor that the President called about Lisa sir" she began uncertain

"Yeah"

"And?"

"He said it'll be ok"

She sighed, relieved. She was afraid that Kinsey would talk the President into thinking it was a court matrial offense even though the Air Force might not agree...

"Carter?"

She looked up "Sorry sir"

He gave her that grin she loved so much

"I've gotta go-"

"Play with your toys?" he asked

She nodded

"Dismissed"

She grinned then slipped out of the room

* * *

.  
"Kneel" 

Lisa remained on her feet.

The man nodded to the Jaffa find behind her. He pushed her down

She looked at him "To what do I owe this great pleasure?" she asked sarcastically

The Goa'uld turned to her "You escaped from me a few years ago"

She gave him a infuriating smirk

Ba'al nodded and the Jaffa wacked her with his staff weapon

She didn't flinch

Ba'al looked at her "The Tau'ri are letting a child travel through the chapp'ai?"

She rolled her eyes

* * *

"Hey Sam, what's up?" 

"Nothing really" she said swiping a cup of coffee

He nodded

She sipped the coffee and frowned "What did you do with the sugar packets I gave you?" she asked digging through his drawers

"Bottom drawer, left hand side"

She pulled it opened "Thanks" she said ripping it open and pouring in

"Better?" Daniel asked

She nodded

"How-"

"OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!"

They both looked at each other and headed for the gate room

"Dad!"

"Hey Sam, we have a problem"

"Don't you ever stop by to say hi?" Jack asked joining them

Jacob ignored him "Remember that kid who escaped from here? Leah right?"

"Lisa" Carter and Jack simutaneously corrected

"Whatever, anyways, Ba'al's got his hands on her"

They felt a wave of dread wash over them.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this!  
Please review thank you! 


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you: Legolas, StargateFan, primax (more Jacob!), SGCFan4ever, Sci Fi Fan Gillian, HopeGrace-MLH (thanks), Girlzrule17, PantherGoddess (ha ha.. you'll find out), Stargate-Rocks, Stargate4jesus, powerflowergirl, pirategirl98, Queen of Reviews, Michael Shanks Girl, papergirl222, starkid42, Jaggie-Fan, Hotchickdude, Californian Girl and tigerule05 for reviewing! You guys rock! XXXX

* * *

Previously on Stargate SG-1 _

Jacob ignored him "Remember that kid who escaped from here? Leah right?"

"Lisa" Carter and Jack simutaneously corrected

"Whatever, anyways, Ba'al's got his hands on her"

They felt a wave of dread wash over them.

_And now the continuation..._

* * *

"The Tok'ra is unable to help HER personally escape, however, if you were to-" 

"Sir, Please!" Sam began turning to Jack

"It's Ba'al occupied territory Carter"

"Sir, it's Lisa!"

"I know!"

Jacob looked at them "Wanna tell me whats going on?"

Jack and Sam just seemed to realize his presense

"Sorry, Dad, where exactly is she being held?"

Jacob wasn't distracted "Who is this Lisa? I thought she was just some kid the N.I.D found on a planet"

"Not exactly" Daniel said coming up

Jack and Sam shot daggers at him

"What?" he protested

"Sam? Got something you wanna tell me?"

"Actually, no Dad"

"Daniel?" JAcob questioned

"It's their daughter"

"OH FER CRYIN' OUT LOUD DANIEL!" Jack protested

Selmac took control "How is this possible?" she asked "The girl is about 14 or 15 of your years."

"15"

"She's from the future" Sam began looking around helplessly

"Who is going to save this whole galaxy so it is very important that we rescue her" Daniel said quietly

* * *

Ba'al stared at the girl "You are not like the other Tau'ri" 

"Ya think?" she said

"You remind me much of the Tau'ri leader, O'Neill"

"Glad I'm useful for something"

"O'Neill uses the same ploy when he is frightened"

"What ploy?"

"Your attempts to anger me"

She grinned "They normally work"

"I am wiser now"

"More like you have a bigger head"

"We have reports saying you visit worlds every day, why?"

"I like to see how many snake heads I can kill a day"

Ba'al nodded and the Jaffa thrust a pain stick in her. It obviously hurt but she didn't utter a sound. He rasied his hand and the Jaffa withdrew it.

"I will not give up you little fool"

Lisa reminded silent

"LOOK AT ME" he ordered

She looked up and her eyes flashed "What does my Lord wish me to say?" she said mockingly in an all too familiar voice. The Goau'ld one.

* * *

I'm sorry, short chapter.. better then nothing.. right? oh well 

PLEASE review!


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you: tigerule05, Hotchickdude, pirate98, Stargate-Rocks, Queen of Reviews, starkid42, Stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, powerflowergirl, Jaggie-Fan, papergirl222, Michael Shanks Girl, PantherGoddess (not quite), My PenName is... (smart aleck) for reviewing! Sci Fi Fan Gillian, Englemyer, primax, StargatFan and HopeGrace-MLH for reviewing! y'all rule!

* * *

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

"She's from the future" Sam began looking around helplessly

"Who is going to save this whole galaxy so it is very important that we rescue her" Daniel said quietly

OoOoOo

Lisa reminded silent

"LOOK AT ME" he ordered

She looked up and her eyes flashed "What does my Lord wish me to say?" she said mockingly in an all too familiar voice. The Goa'uld one.

_And now the continuation..._

_

* * *

_

Ba'al started back "Who are you?" he hissed

"I am Latana"

"Latana is dead!" he cried stepping back

She chuckled as her eyes glowed "You are not that stupid 'my lord', if Anubis can return, why can't I"

* * *

"Jack, when you get back, I gonna kill you" Jacob promised as the technician dialed the gate 

Jack nodded grimly

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked suddenly

"We didn't know it until a few days ago" Sam explaned

Jacob nodded.

"Chevron two encoded"

"How you find out?"

"The Asgard" Jack said briefly

Jacob nodded again

"Chevron three encoded"

"How'd they find out?"

"Chevron four encoded"

"They've known all of her life"

"Chevron six encoded"

"Ahh"

"Chevron seven" he paused "Locked"

The 'whoosh' shot out

"Jack, take care of my baby" Jacob ordered

Jack nodded again and went through quickly followed by Teal'c and Daniel

"Sam" Jacob said grabbing her arm

"Dad-" she protested

"I know, I just wanted to say I love you and be safe"

Sam stared at him then hugged him "I love you Dad" she whispered then following her team through the gate

* * *

"Anubis killed her" 

She laughed "Do you think Anubis would have killed the woman he loved?"

"I LOVED HER!" he roared, his handsome features contorting.

"My lord!"

Ba'al beckoned the man in "What is it Tey?"

"The chapp'ai was activated and the Tauri called SG-1 came through"

"This was your doing" Ba'al cried raged

She rose to her feet "I would not have had this happened" she said softly

"Capture them" he ordered

The man bowed and left

Ba'al turned back to the girl "Why is it-"

"You wish to know why you can not sense the presence of a symbiote?"

He nodded briefly

"There are substances which can conceal the presence of a symbiote as you well know"

He came closer

She smiled "You fool"

He looked taken aback "Latana, I-"

She raised her hand "Never say Lisa O'Neill is a fool again" she said knocking him across the room. She came closer "You will suffer as my parents have at your hands"

He looked at her "But.. Latana"

She laughed, a bitter laugh "You are a fool Ba'al" she hissed

She turned around and there stood SG-1 surrounded by a two or three Jaffa.

"Well, howdy ma'am" Jack said "Glad to see you are well" he added sarcastically

Lisa stared at them with dismay.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, twas written on the spur of the moment! I know it's short, but I had to cut it here! So, I'll update as soon as I can! 

If ya have a sec, please review!


	16. Remembering

Thank you: tigerule05, Hotchickdude, pirategirl98,Stargate-Rocks, Queen of Reviews, starkid42, Stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, powerflowergirl, Jaggie-Fan, papergirl222, Michael Shanks Girl, PantherGoddess (not quite), My PenName is..., primax, StargateFan, Legolas0, crashforit, VampireHelsingand HopeGrace-MLH for reviewing! y'all rule!

* * *

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

She laughed, a bitter laugh "You are a fool Ba'al" she hissed. She turned around and there stood SG-1 surrounded by a two or three Jaffa.

"Well, howdy ma'am" Jack said "Glad to see you are well" he added sarcastically

Lisa stared at them with dismay.

_And now the continuation..._

_

* * *

_

'What are you doing here?" she demanded

SG-1 looked taken aback "The Tok'ra told us that-"

"Which one was the Tok'ra?" she demanded

"Lile, I think" Sam said

"I knew I should have killed him" she said quietly

After seeing their shocked faces, Lisa realized she had spoken as a Goa'uld. Her eyes glowed

"Ok, the Tok'ra forgot to mention that" Jack said turning to Sam "Right? Did they mention the part about her eyes glowing?"

"Why have you come here?" she demanded

"We actually came to rescue you" Daniel began

"Does it look like I need rescuing?" she asked "I am not the one surrounded by Jaffa"

Ba'al from the corner began to sit up "Jaff-"

Lisa spun around and raising her hand, knocked him against the wall

"Release the prisoners" she ordered

The Jaffa let go of them

"Escort them to the chapp'ai"

Everyone stared at her

"What?" she demanded

"Sir, I don't sense a presence"

"She's pretending?" Jack asked incredously

The Jaffa raised their staff weapons "Jaffa kr-"

Lisa sent them flying "You must leave" she said "Follow me, I know the way out" she said slipping down a passage

Jack sighed and ran after her

Several minutes later..

"There's the Stargate. It will be unguarded for several more minutes. Go quickly"

"Come with us"

"Don't be foolish JACK"

"Com-"

Lisa clapped her hands, and with that Jack and Sam promptly vanished followed by Teal'c

"Wait, wait, wait" Daniel pleaded

"What do you want Daniel?" she asked curtly

"What's going to happen to you?" he asked

She looked at him "What do you mean?"

"I mean, after you are done what you are suppose to do, what's going to happen"

Lisa raised her hands "I don't know" she said clapping them. Daniel disappeared. She followed them and dialed the gate. Stealing Jack's GDO, she typed the code in and 'floated' them through the Stargate. Before sending Sam through, she bent down and kissed her forehead

"I love you Mom" she whispered pushing her through

_As the gate deactivated, she began to dial an address._

Lisa stepped through. She looked around, it looked like every other planet, but unlike most, this was holy.

She meandered through the forest until she reached the small temple. Once there, she slipped of her sandals and entered it quietly. She looked around with awe. She was finallyhere, she remebered it. Kheb.At first,the templeappeared empty. She turned around and there stood a oriental looking man

"Hello" she said

"You are troubled" he said softly

"You could say that" Lisa said sarcastically

"I am Kayeb"

"Lisa"

He walked over to the circle of black sand and sat down. Lisa followed him

"What is it you want to find?" he asked

"When I was a child, Oma, she calls herself, she hid my memories so I could have a nomral child hood. But I want to remember"

"Do you not remember by yourself?" he asked

"Bits and pieces"

He beckoned to her "Follow me" he said rising and leaving the room

* * *

"Sam!" Jacob cried heading up the ramp 

She sat up "Dad? What happend?"

Daniel was already sitting up "Lisa sent us home"

"I don't remember anything"

"I too am having great difficulty recalling these events" Teal'c said

"Ditto" Jack said standing up cautiously

Janet and her team helped them to the infirmary

* * *

"And how is this going to help?" Lisa demanded 

Kayeb eyed the white robed figure "Trust me child"

Lisa wrinkled her nose and slowly got into the circular shaped pool. The pool was filled with crystal clear water. It was about fiveteen feet across either way and around four and a half feet deep

"So, what am I suppose to do?" she asked walking down the steps into the water

"Just walk in circles"

She stared at him incredously

He smiled at her

She sighed and slowly began to go in circles

"Leave your mind open, relax, think of your parents occasionly"

"How do I leave my mind open and think of my parents?" she asked

"Try it"

She nodded

* * *

"Doc! I'm fine" General Jonathan O'Neill protested scooting away from the Doctor and her 'honkin' needle 

Janet gave him a reassuring smile "Don't worry sir" she said cheerfully "It only hurts for a few minutes"

**_"AHHHHH"_**

* * *

She stopped and stared at Kayeb "I remember" she whispered, stunned.

* * *

Another chapter! Hope you like it, anyhow,

PLEASE review!


	17. Grace?

Hey! Thank you: _tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, Starkid42, Hotchickdude, pink-panther32(hey! welcome!), HopeGrace-MLH, StargateFan, crashforit, My PenName is ... (LOL!) primax (yep, most of my stories, Janet is alive), ichargrl (thanks) PantherGoddess andVampireHelsing for reviewing! _

This chapter depends a lot on the episode Grace (Season 7) but I think it makes sense without havingseenit...

* * *

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

She stopped and stared at Kayeb "I remember" she whispered, stunned.

_And now the continuation..._

* * *

"What do you remember?" he asked calmly 

_Laughter_

"My mom laughing"

_Daddy!_

"Running to my dad"

_"Who is she?"_

"Seeing my new parents"

_Sam, come on. It's an Earth rule!_

"Cassie and Jack trying to talk Mom into letting me have a dog"

_"Sam, is she doing what I think she is?"_

"Finding out I had powers"

_Wah wah_

Lisa froze "A baby being born"

"Whose?"

"My mother's"

* * *

"Well, they appear to be alright except that only Dr. Jackson can remember what happened on that planet" Janet said 

Jacob nodded

* * *

"Your sister?" 

Lisa nodded

"Tell me about her" he said

Lisa looked at her reflection in the the water "She didn't look like me" she began "I am honey brown, blue eyed, like my mother was when she was a child. My sister had brown hair and brown eyes like my dad.

"What became of her?"

Lisa lifted haunted eyes to look at him "I can't remember!"

* * *

Sam laid on her bed _Lisa_ she thought rolling on to her side. She sighed and punched her pillow _why can't my life be normal?_

_"Twinkle, twinkle, all through the night"_

"Grace"she whispered

"What was that?" Janet asked

"Nothing" she said giving Janet a bright smile

Janet smiled back and left

_"Jack, look at her!" Sam said handing her baby to her husband_

_Jack released little Lisa and took his daughter "Hey little Grace" he said giving her a big smile_

**Flashback**

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am Grace"_

**End**

"She was my daughter"

"What was that Carter?" Jack asked

"She was my daughter! That's why she appeared! She was my daughter!"

"Colonel Carter?" Teal'c began

"Grace! I saw her on the ship, Grace, she kept coming to me! Daniel thought she was the cloud but-" she stopped abruptly "What?" she asked

Jack and Teal'c were giving her worried glanced

"What?" she asked again

"You feelin' ok?" Jack asked trying to sound casual

"Yeah, I feel fine" she said

"Who's Grace?"

"When I was on the Prometheus, a little girl kept coming to me, I wasn't sure why or who she was but she must have been-"

Jack was giving her a peculiar look

"Sir, I know this may seem crazy but, we had one daughter, why couldn't we have two?"

"I thought we were hallucinations" Jack began getting up and sitting to her

"You were"

Janet hurried in "Sam? you ok?"

"I'm fine!" she insisted

"She's babbling on about a Grace" Jack said

Sam sighed "Janet, I'm fine!"

Janet gave her an concerned smile "I'm sure you are"

* * *

"I can't remember!" she screamed 

Kayeb touched her shoulder "Come with me, I can help you"

She rose and followed him inside

* * *

"She's asleep now sir" 

Jack rose "What's wrong with her?" he asked

"I'm not sure sir" Janet said "I remember she told me something about these hallucinations"

"Really?"

"She kissed you"

Jack stared at her "What?"

"Well, it was actually herself, well, it was you but only it wasn't, it was your hallucination"

Jack continue to stare at her

She sighed "It was confusing for me too"

"Let me know when she wakes up?"

"Yes sir"

* * *

Lisa sighed "This isn't working" 

Kayeb gave her slight smile "Patience"

She nodded.

Kayeb looked at her carefully. She seemed to be about fifeteen or sixteen. She had long blondish hair and sparkling blue eyes. She currently sat in the circle of blank sand and appeared to trying to mediate

"What?"

Kayeb started and blushed a little bit.

"How old are you?" she asked suddenly

He thought a moment "Twenty five of your years"

She nodded

"Can you remember?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes

* * *

Jack slipped in the room. Carter was still asleep but he wanted to check on her. He was there for about a half hour before she woke up. 

"Sir?"

"Hey, how ya feelin'?" he asked casually

"Fine"

"Need anything? Jello, magazine, coffee?" he asked

"No thanks, but thank you"

"Hey, what are friends for?"

She sighed "Friends"

Jack shifted in his chair "Well, I-"

"What if I quit the airforce? Would that change anything?"

"Carter-" he began warningly

"Is it just an excuse?"

"Carter-"

"I'd let you go right now if I knew"

Jack stared at her "That easy?" he finally asked

"I didn't say it would be easy" she whispered

Jack sighed "I can't get into this right now"

She stared at him for a moment then turned away but not before he saw the look of anguish on her face

"Carter?" he whispered. She didn't look at him "I'd never ask you to give up your career"

She stared at comforter, willing the tears to stay back

"Carter, look at me" he pleaded

She rolled over to look at him

"I do care for you" he whispered "A lot more then I'm suppose to"

She looked at him, a tear escaping.

He leaned over and wiped it off "Carter, I will always be here for you" he whispered

'That's what you said last time" she whispered back curling up into a ball

Jack stared at her for a moment then left

* * *

"She died" 

Kayeb looked up "How?"

"The knowledge"

Kayeb looked puzzled

"We were born with knowledge. It overwhelmed her brain. She was three"

"You remember this?" he questioned

She nodded "Yeah". She sat in silence then stood up "I'm tired" she said quietly "May I come back tomorrow?"

He gestured to a small room "You can sleep here tonight" he said

She gave him a smile"Thanks Kayeb"

He nodded "Good night Lisa"

She stood still for a second stood on her tiptoes and kissed him in the cheek then hurried into her quarters

* * *

You like? ANyways.. so what think you? and PLeaSE review! 


	18. Chapter 18

Hey! Thank you: _tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, Starkid42, Hotchickdude, pink-panther32, My PenName is ..., Sci Fi Fan Gillian, ichargrl: Read on first!HopeGrace-MLH, PantherGoddess, Jennyvre Moss, crashforit: what confuses you, Legolas0, primax: mine too, Sam Carter O'Neill wagtail JEDI: me too!_ for taking the time to review!

* * *

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

He leaned over and wiped it off "Carter, I will always be here for you" he whispered

'That's what you said last time" she whispered back curling up into a ball

Jack stared at her for a moment then left

---

"She died"

Kayeb looked up "How?"

"The knowledge"

---

She stood still for a second stood on her tiptoes and kissed him in the cheek then hurried into her quarters

_And now the continuation..._

* * *

A glowing figure filled the room in which Lisa occupied. Coming closer to the bed, it suddenly paused 

"I'm not as dead as you thought sister"

* * *

"Hey Sam" 

"Daniel?" Sam asked rolling over on the narrow infirmary bed

"Brought you some coffee"

"Oh, thank you" she said accepting it eagerly, and taking a sip. She spat it out "What is it with you and no sugar?" she asked

He laughed and tossed her some sugar and cream packets

"Thanks" she said opening the packets and pouring it into her coffee

He laughed at her eagerness

"So, what's up?" she asked

"Uhh, Teal'c doing those training excercises with the new recruits and Jack giving that lecture about the glider things and I just finished explaining about the significance of history to a bunch of archeology wanna be's"

She smiled "Did they cancel my lecture?" she asked

"No, General Hammond had it re-scheduled. It's at 2:00 I think"

"Thanks Daniel"

"No problem"

* * *

Lisa woke up slowly. She glanced out the small window. It was a beautiful day. Quickly arraying herself in the white robe from the previous day, she opened the door.

* * *

"Janet, I HAVE to give this lecture! No one else CAN!" 

Janet let a quick sigh "Sam, you are overtired and-"

"I have to do the lecture, no one else can! I'll be ok" Sam finished with an angelic smile

Janet rolled her eyes in a very un-professional way

Sam hopped up "Thanks"

"Anytime!" Janet called sarcastically

* * *

"And so with that-" Sam was saying to a room full of newly recuited cadets when Jack sauntered in 

"General?" she questioned

"Sorry" he apologized "I thought you were done"

"Almost sir" she said giving his a quick smile then turning back

"It ends our descussion" she said "See you next week"

The cadets applauded then quickly gathered up their notes and stuff and filed through the door

* * *

"Are you hungry?" he asked 

Lisa smiled "Starving actually"

"Come with me"

* * *

"What did you need sir?" she asked as she gathered up HER lecture notes and stuff 

"What did you mean when you said that's what you said last time?"

She slowly looked up "I'm not sure sir. I was angry and upset-"

"Why?"

"I have two daughters sir. And I don't know where either of them are!"

* * *

"What are they?" Lisa asked suspiciously eyeing the small basket of berries 

"They are called "Mon's"

"Do they taste good?"

He laughed "Indeed"

She picked one up and tossed it in her mouth. She grinned "It is good"

"I would not lie to you" he said pretending to be offended

She laughed. A silvery, musical laugh.

"Are you ready to remember?"

She looked away "Not really" she mumbled

He held out his hand "Come on"

She hesitated then took it

* * *

Carter looked up "Excuse me sir" she said suddenly 

"Carter?"

She pushed past him

* * *

"I lied" 

Kayeb looked up "Why do you say that?" he asked

"Grace didn't die"

"No?" he questioned

"She ascended"

He closed his eyes and willed the candle to go out. It went out and he opened his eyes

"Oma Desala helped her"

He nodded "Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly

"It was not my place"

"WHo are you?" she asked

"Kayeb"

"No, I mean, WHO are you? Why did I meet you?"

He looked at her "Your journey is just being" he said

"That doesn't answer my question"

"If you immediately know the candle has fire, then the meal was cooked a long time ago"

"If I had known- what? Can't you guys talk without cliches and stuff?"

"You are very much like your father"

Lisa stilled "I don't have a father"

He cocked his head "What about O'Neill?"

"He may have given life to me but he isn't a father, well, a dad. I mean, if they really wanted me, they WOULD have me. I-"

"I thought you were the one who left"

"I had too" she said softly "I would have hurt them if I had stayed"

"So why are you so angry?"

She was silent for a moment "I don't know" she admitted "I just wanted my parents to fight for me, I-"

The door to the house flew open and two Jaffa walked in

* * *

Next chapter is a bit angsty... 

I hope you liked this chaper! PLEASE review!


	19. Lisa?

Hey! Thank you: _VampireHelsing__tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, Starkid42, Hotchickdude, pink-panther32, Legolas0: She can't yet! StargateFan, PantherGoddess: Yeah! They came in the episode Maternal Instinct...and primax _for taking the time to review!

* * *

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

Carter looked up "Excuse me sir" she said suddenly

"Carter?"

She pushed past him

---

"So why are you so angry?"

She was silent for a moment "I don't know" she admitted "I just wanted my parents to fight for me, I-"

The door to the house flew open and two Jaffa walked in

_And now the continuation..._

* * *

Lisa instinctively had fled as the door fell to the floor. Hiding behind a small palm tree, she heard the following conversation 

"How can I help you?" the courteous tone of Kayeb asked

"Where is the girl?" a harsh voice demanded

"What girl?"

"She calls herself Lisa"

There was a pause "I have not seen this child. You are unwelcome in this house. Please leave"

There was a sinister sounding chuckle and the sound of a staff weapon opening

"NO!" she screamed jumping out "I'm here, take me, just leave him alone" she pleaded

The man instinctively lowered the weapon "Is this the child?" he asked his companion

"Indeed"

The man chuckled "Get your things" he ordered

She grabbed her knapsack "I'm ready" she said quietly

"Lisa, don't-" Kayeb began

"SILENCE" the Jaffa with the staff weapon ordered "Go on" he ordered pointing to the door

"Farewell Kayeb" she whispered "I've enjoyed our brief time together"

Kayeb was looking at her with a look that was half anguish and half.. was it love? She shook her her head. She had only just meet him. Obediently heading towards the door, she opened it

"Good girl" he said turningto face the Jaffa "Kill him" he ordered

Lisa spun around "NO!" she screamed in a voice full of anguish as she watched Kayeb slowly fall, blood everywhere "KAYEB!" she screamed attempting to run to him but the Jaffa held her fast

"KAYEB!" she screamed again. The body didn't move. She turned to him "You said you wouldn't kill him!" she screamed trying to break free "You killed him!"

The Jaffa merely stared at her impassively "I-"

"Tren!" the other Jaffa called

As Tren turned, a glowing mass rose from the body

"Run!" Tren ordered too late however. The sky turned dark and lightning struck the two Jaffa. Lisa screamed.

The glowing ball stopping in front of her

"Kayeb" she whispered, dropping her knapsack and reaching out to touch him

"I have to go" he whispered

"Why?"

"You know the answer"

She tried to wipe away her tears "I will never, ever forget you Kayeb" she promised

The glowing ball suddenly turned into his earthly form "Good bye Lisa" he whispered kissing her then turning back into his glowing state, he flew off

Lisa sank to the floor sobbing

* * *

"Carter? 

Sam continued her stride to her lab

"Carter, stop"

She automatically stopped "Sir?" she asked tightly

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing sir, will you excuse me SIR" she asked starting to walk away

He grabbed her arm which made her papers scatter all over the floor

* * *

_It's raining... How fitting... It always rains when someone dies... why is that?_

Lisa looked up. Rain puddles surrounded her. She vaugely registered somewhere in her brain that it was cold outside

"My child"

With a start, Lisa looked up and saw a lady bending over her. "You're Oma" she said slowly

"Yes"

"Kayeb's dead" she whispered, tears coming to her eyes

"I know"

"It's my fault"

"No"

"He was so nice"

Oma touched her shoulder "I know"

"He's dead!"

"No, he had ascended to a higher plane of existence"

"What's the difference?" she sobbed

"I have to go" the figure whispered "I hope this will help your loneliness"

Lisa looked down at her lap. A small black puppy sat there

"How'd you get a puppy?" she asked looking up. Oma was gone

She bent down and stroked the little pup "Hey Kayeb" she whispered

* * *

She made a futile grab for the papers. With a sigh, she bent down and began picking up the papers 

Jack kneeled as well and began to help

"It's ok sir, I can get it" she said grabbing the papers and stuffing them back into her folder.

"What did I do?" he asked

She stopped up abruptly "Nothing"

"Carter, don't give me that bul-"

"Excuse me sir" she whispered hurrying towards her lab

Jack stared after her even more confused then he had been a moment ago

* * *

Lisa walked into the temple, outwardly calm. She grabbed her knapsack and the berries from earlier. She did her best to ignore the bloodstains in the middle of the room. Picking up the puppy, she hurried to the Stargate. She dialed and went through

* * *

"Daniel?" 

"Hey Jack" Daniel said leaning back in his chair "What's the matter?"

"Why does something have to be the matter?" Jack asked

"Because it's you, now what is it?"

"Carter"

"Sam?" he asked surprised

"She's been acting all weird"

"SAM?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"That's what I was asking you"

"Why?"

"Because you're like her brother and she tells you things"

"She hasn't said a word to me" Daniel said with a slight shrug "What's she acting weird about?"

"We had an arguement-"

"In the infirmary" Daniel finished

"How did you know?"

Daniel shrugged "Someone told me"

Jack groaned

"Jack, Sam just needs time to work through some things, you'll see"

* * *

As soon as Lisa set foot through the 'gate. she was promptly beamed up 

"Thor?" she called looking around the ship

"Lisa, I am in here"

Lisa frowned and followed the voice to a small chamber she had never seen before. "Thor?" she asked concerned "Are you ok?"

"I am dying"

She stared at him

"Anubis has returned and badly damaged my fleet. I escaped with this one vessel"

"Why do you need me?"

"I beamed you aboard to tell you that the time has come"

She shook her head "Not for years"

"Your people changed their own history"

Lisa caught her breath "So I go now?"

* * *

"Incoming traveler" Walter called 

General O'Neill strode into the room "Close the iris" he ordered

"It won't shut sir"

By now, guards filled the room; guns aimed at the stargate

The event horizon rippled as a lone figure entered

"I will not hurt you" she said "As you can see" she said turning around slowly "I am unarmed"

Carter ran into the control room "Who was it sir?" she asked

Jack pointed to the gate room

Carter looked down only to freeze "_LISA_"

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! THANK you for reviewing and... 

Please review! (passes candy out to the masses as they swarm to review) yeah, right...

Once again, hoped you liked it!


	20. The Asgard, Lisa, and a puppy

**Hey! Thank you:** _VampireHelsing, __tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, Starkid42, Hotchickdude, pink-panther32, primax, StargateFan, PantherGoddess, and HopeGrace-MLH:Thanks_**for taking the time to review**!

* * *

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

The event horizon rippled as a lone figure entered

"I will not hurt you" she said "As you can see" she said turning around slowly "I am unarmed"

Carter ran into the control room "Who was it sir?" she asked

Jack pointed to the gate room

Carter looked down only to freeze "_LISA_"

_And now the continuation..._

* * *

Lisa braced herself for the inevitable scene 

The gate doors opened and Sam flew in

"Greetings Major Carter" she said frostily

Carter stopped "Lisa? Is something the matter?" she asked uncertainly

She ignored her "I've come to warn you about an attack on Earth"

* * *

She sat at the very end looking on at General Hammond who had been flown in, post-haste. 

"Sir" she said almost mockingly "There is nothing else to say. I will stay and help you with all I know then I shall depart"

"I'd like to know how you came through!" He said impatiently

She stood up "Tomorrow, have these supplies ready for me and this list of personnel" she said handing him two pieces of paper.

"Lisa, I-"

"Be quiet" Lisa ordered softly

Carter stared at her, tears coming to her eyes "What-"

"Don't talk to your mother that way" Daniel said quietly standing up.

Lisa spun to face him "And who is going to stop me? you?"

He studied her "Do you remember the day we played tag?"

She looked at him then back down

"And the day you came into my lab asking about Sha're?"

She began to tremble softly

"The day you jumped on Jack's foot"

She looked noticeably agitated, her knuckles turning white from squeezing the back of her chair

"The day you and Sam played Space Inv-"

"Stop it" she said in a low tone

"No" he said steadily

Her head shot up

"The day I sneaked 2 cappicinos in for you"

"STOP IT!" she said agitated

"Lisa-" he began getting up and walking over to her.

"DANIEL" she said appearing to lose control "Stop it please! STOP!" she said, her shoulders shaking

"Let it go Lisa, whatever it is-"

"NO!" she screamed, her control snapping

"We love you-"

"NOOOOOOOO!" she sobbed "Stop it" she begged

"No" he said softly putting a hand on her shoulder.

Something inside her snapped. She grabbed his arm and sent him flying. Teal'c rushed over to block her departure from the room and was promptly knocked down

"Stop her!" General Hammond ordered the two SF's. They hurried after the girl. A moment later, two thuds were heard.

Daniel got up "Oww" he moaned

"Daniel, are you ok?" Carter asked

Walter rushed in "Sir, the girl has control of the program"

General Hammond shot a brief glance over at Sam and Jack then turned back "Do whatever it takes"

Another man rushed in "She won't respond to us sir"

He shot another glance at them "Shoot her" he ordered softly

"Sir!" Carter wailed

"I'm sorry Major"

"Chevron 1 encoded"

Suddenly all the power went out

"What in God's name is happening?"

* * *

Lisa heard something hit her. Looking up, she saw a surprised SF step back slowly lowering his hand gun 

"Energy field, fool" she muttered raising her hand. After knocking him out, she grabbed a grenade from his pocket and stuff it in her bag.

The lights and computers went out.

Lisa stood up slowly and made her way to the computer. It was off

"Turn the power back on!"

"No"

She spun around "Daniel, you are getting on my nerves" she said frantically typing keys and pushing buttons

"I thought you had to save Earth"

"I am downloading the knowledge into the computers, you can get what you need from there"

"Then where will you go?"

She looked up "That is not on your concern!"

"Yes it is!"

"Why?"

"You are hurting my two best friends!"

"I'm hurting them?" she asked "Do you know what I HAVE SUFFERED?" she screeched

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jack hold up a tranqulizer dart gun "No, no I don't. What have you suffered?"

Lisa made a soft sound as the dart hit her then fell to the ground, asleep

Jack dropped the gun and picked up his daughter "Help me get her to the infirmary"

* * *

"She went beserk Doctor" 

"Actually Jack, she's been under pressure for years, she just snapped" Daniel corrected

Jack glared at him "As I said, went beserk"

Janet sighed "I agree. The strain caused a mental breakdown"

"Where is she?" Sam asked

"I placed her in isolation room three, she's resting peacefully"

Sam nodded and left quickly

Daniel nudged Jack

"What?" Jack asked annoyed

"Go after her"

"Who?"

"Sam"

"Why?"

Daniel stared at him "Jack! Her daughter just suffered a mental breakdown! Your daughter too I might add"

Jack locked eyes with him for a moment then nodded and went to find Carter.

* * *

Lisa rolled over and opened her eyes 

_"Kayeb" she whispered, dropping her knapsack and reaching out to touch him_

_"I have to go" he whispered_

"KAYEB!" she screamed sitting up "Kayeb!" she screamed again looking around the room

The door flew open and Janet rushed in holding a syringe

"No, no, no" Lisa pleaded "I'm not crazy! Please! Don't!" her voice faded as Janet injected the liquid into her IV line.

"Kayeb" she whispered before falling back asleep

* * *

Sam watched the tape with tears in her eyes "Sir, we have to find out who Kayeb is" 

General O'Neill nodded "I-"

Light filled the room and Thor appeared holding a puppy.

"Thor!"

"O'Neill, please take the childs creature. It is most... hyperactive"

"Hyper" Jack automatically corrected "And WHOSE dog is it?" he asked

"Lisa O'Neill's. She left the creature in my care but it is most.. mischevious"

"Indeed" Teal'c said eying the small black chow/lab now on the table

"I must depart, I hope all goes well with you and the child" and with that he beamed himself away

The dog launched itself at Teal'c, licking and whimpering at him

Teal'c picked up the puppy, and getting up, calmly placed it on Jack's lap then left the room quickly followed by Daniel.

Jack picked up the squirming puppy "Shall we give this to her?" he asked

She nodded silently and lead the way to her room

* * *

If you like (or don't) like 'Grace', I must warn you... the next chapter is FILLED with Grace.. (and it's 'fluffy')

Hope ya liked this and PLEASE review!


	21. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star

**Hey! Thank you:** _VampireHelsing, tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, Starkid42, Hotchickdude, pink-panther32, primax: black lab/chow... and yes, Jack's behavior gets explained! StargateFan, PantherGoddess, and HopeGrace-MLH, Amanda-rocks, and Descent (hey thanks! I really like your story.. I love Sha're) _**for taking the time to review**!

* * *

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

The dog launched itself at Teal'c, licking and whimpering at him

Teal'c picked up the puppy, and getting up, calmly placed it on Jack's lap then left the room quickly followed by Daniel.

Jack picked up the squirming puppy "Shall we give this to her?" he asked

She nodded silently and lead the way to her room

_And now the continuation..._

* * *

Lisa laid as still as she could. If she closed her eyes, she could see them. Hear them. 

_"Watch me Lisa!" a childish voice called_

_Lisa obligingly looked over at her little sister. With her brown ringlets and white dress, she looked like a little greek goddess. Lisa eyed her own blond curls and blue dress. She just looked like a boring American girl. She sighed and turned her attention back to her little sister "That's it Grace!" she called clapping her hand "You can go higher!"_

_The O'Neill's had a HUGE swingset, compliments of the President of the United States of America. With swings, a huge slides, a rock wall, two little rooms and a big fort, lots of connecting, swinging passages, rope ladders, money bars, secret passages that went underground,a sandbox and the ultimate thing. A slide that led to a small pool about 15x15 and 5 feet deep, it was by far, the most popular thing in the neighborhood. _

_Grace was scrambling up the rock wall. _

_"Keep it up Grace" Lisa called looking back down at the book she held_

_The little girl faltered "Lisa, help me! "she cried_

_"Why?" she asked not even looking up_

_A second later, a slight thud was heard. Lisa looked up and promptly panicked "DAD!" she screamed running to the small figure "Grace, GRACE!"_

"Is she ok?" Jack whispered

Sam touched her shoulder

_It had been to late to save her. They rushed her to the infirmary only to find out it wasn't the fall that had hurt her. The knowledge had been too much for her little brian to handle. She would die shortly. Oma had offered to help the girl ascend. After a difficult descussion, they agreed, hoping she might someday come back. As she became the glowing mass, Grace has stopping in front of her "I love you Lisa" she had whispered before flying off_

"Lisa?"

Lisa shot up, making Sam take a step back "Grace!" she called "Grace!"

Sam tensed "Grace?"

Lisa suddenly shuddered and burying her face in the pillows, she began to cry

Jack stared at her helplessly. But Sam, outwardly calm, sat next to her and automatically began to run her fingers through her hair "What's the matter?" she asked

"I want Grace to be back" she sobbed

"Where is she?"

"She's dead"

Carter paled. "How?" she asked

"The knowledge" she lifted up her head, tears still in her eyes "She ascended. But I've never seen her! She promised she'd visit! She PROMISED! And she never did! Then I had to go and I never, ever saw her again"

"Did she have brown curls and wear a white dress?"

Lisa wiped her eyes "Yeah, she loved white. She was the Greek goddess and I was the English princess" she looked at her "Why?"

"I saw her"

She sat up "What?"

"I saw her, well a hallucination, I-I mean, she was about eight or-"

Lisa shook her head "She died when she was three" Her eyes widened "Who are you?" she asked glancing around the room "Where am I?"

Jack and Sam exchanged worried glances

"Where am I?" she repeated "WHERE AM I? WHO ARE YOU?" she screamed "Kayeb!"

Janet rushed in folding the syringe. Without looking at Sam, she injected the sedative into the IV.

"NO! PLEASE NO!" Lisa sobbed "GO AWAY!" she yelled "GO away..." she whispered falling asleep

"What was that?" Jack demanded unable to take his eyes off his daughter

"She's delirious sir"

"Who is this Kayeb?" Jack asked. A slight whimper made him look down. The small puppy was staring at him piteously. He picked it up and looked over at his daughter.

* * *

Grace stared at the figures clustered around the bed. She felt the slight twinge of sadness she always felt when she saw her parents. She had waited for this day to happen for the longest time. It was simple, heal her and leave. 

The little girl stood there, knowing they couldn't see her. She studied her sister. Lisa didn't know it, but she often came to 'visit' her. She had after Anna had died,and after Oma had wiped her memories. The child bit her lip. She wanted the same thing Lisa did. A place to call home.

* * *

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little star…"_

She rolled over and found herself staring directly at Grace. The enigmatic girl smiled sweetly and continued singing. _"How I wonder what you are"_

"That's a good question" Sam said looking at the little girl carefully. "What are you? Who are you?"

She smiled again. "I'm Grace" she said simply

Carter smiled humorlessly "Am I crazy?" she asked

"I don't know, are you?"

A smile lurked around her mouth "Why are you here?" she asked

'To help"

"How?"

The girl tilted her head "You are sad" she commented

"Yes, yes I am"

"Why?"

"I don't know what I'm missing. I don't even know my own children"

Grace held out her hand "Play with me"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"You're not here"

Grace smiled "Take my hand" she said softly

Sam slowly reached out and touched it "You're really here"

The girl merely smiled

"What do you want to play?" Sam asked awkwardly

"Let's sing!"

"Sing what?"

* * *

Jack would never forget what he heard outside the door of his 2IC door 

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little star... How I wonder what you are... Up above the world so high... Like a diamond in the sky... Twinkle, twinkle, little star... How I wonder what you are"_

"Very good!" a childish voice praised

"My mom use to sing that to me"

"I know"

"You know everything"

**Inside the room,** the little girl was shaking her head "You sang it to me"

"I did?" Sam asked softly "I can't even remember that"

"In time"

"In time.. what?" Sam asked

Grace stood up "I have to go"

**Outside the room, **

Jack had never heard such desperation, such pleading in his 2IC's voice before

"Please stay" Carter was pleading

"I can't"

"Why?"

**Inside the room**

Grace placed her hand on her mother's shoulder "In time" she whispered.

Sam stared at her, longing in her eyes "Can I-" she stopped and just looked at the little girl longingly

Grace held out her arms and Sam picked her up.

**Outside**

Jack stood there wondering whether he should knock or not when a breeze flew past him. Somehow he knew who it was. He was startled by a soft voice asked "General?"

"Carter! I was uh-"

"It's alright sir" she said wearily brushing past him

Jack stared after her and thought to himself he had never seen a more beautiful woman then she was.

* * *

Grace placed her little hand on her sisters forehead and began singing the familiar melody 

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little star..."_

Lisa stirred

_"How I wonder what you are..."_

Her mouth parted

_"Up above the world so high... Like a diamond in the sky..."_

Her eyes opened

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little star... How I wonder what you are"_

Lisa sat up slowly "You're here"

Her little sister merely smiled with her

Lisa fought back tears "You're here, Grace, you're here! I'm so, so sorry, I-"

Grace shook her head "Don't be silly" she said lightly "Let's play"

"I can't, I have to-"

Grace frowned at her

"Ok, let's play"

* * *

"Jack!" 

Jack slowly looked up to see one very annoyed archeologist staring at him

"Daniel?" he asked curiously

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO SAM?" he demanded

"What?" Jack asked

"She was CRYING in her lab! Jack, that girl is your daughter and that woman is the one you love! why are you being so damn stubborn?"

"Daniel, butt out, now"

"No"

"Daniel..."

"Jack, go in there, comfort Sam and stop acting like a hard ass General"

"I AM ONE!"

"Not the real you!" Daniel paused "You are pushing her away" he said softly

Jack stilled

"Jack, please, talk to her"

Jack sighed heavily "Daniel, I don't know what to say, ok? My DAUGHTER is.. I don't know WHAT she is going through, doing- whatever! Carter is babbling about some kid and I have no idea what to do! I can't do anything! Damn it Daniel, don't you see that this is just as hard for me? You think this is just another day at the SGC? Do you? Every night I lay in my bed and I-" he stopped "Daniel, please go"

Daniel nodded and left quietly

_What do I say? _Jack asked himself, looking at the closed door

_

* * *

_

Hey! I LOVE Grace and I LOVE writing parts with her in it! (yes, I realize she sings Twinkle, Twinkle, little star a lot!)

Hoped ya liked it and PLEASE review!


	22. You deserve to love and be loved

**Hey! Thank you:** _Vampirehelsing: lol! tigerule05 (thanks) , Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever: Thanks, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, Starkid42, Hotchickdude, pink-panther32, primax: thank you so much! StargateFan: smiles a thank-you, PantherGoddess (yes, thanks!) Bookw0rm, and HopeGrace-MLH (thank you so much1)) _**taking the time to review**!

_

* * *

Previously on Stargate SG-1 _

Lisa fought back tears "You're here, Grace, you're here! I'm so, so sorry, I-"

Grace shook her head "Don't be silly" she said lightly "Let's play"

"I can't, I have to-"

Grace frowned at her

"Ok, let's play"

* * *

"Jack, go in there, comfort Sam and stop acting like a hard ass General" 

"I AM ONE!"

"Not the real you!" Daniel paused "You are pushing her away" he said softly

Jack stilled

"Jack, please, talk to her"

_And now the continuation..._

* * *

Sam softly knocked on a door. It was promptly opened by Seargent Siler. 

"Ma'am?" he asked "Can I help you?"

She gave him a little smile "Could you please pull up camera 25?" she asked softly

He looked puzzled but quickly obliged. Sam studied the screen

* * *

"What do you want to play?" Grace asked 

"You pick"

Grace smiled "Let's blow bubbles!"

"I don't have any"

"Yes you do silly" she said pointing to two small, purple bottles behind her.

Lisa turned "Oh, ok.. here" she said giving the little girl one

* * *

Sam watched the screen with a few tears running down her cheek. Those were her daughters. She didn't hear the door open and someone slip in.

* * *

"Lisa!" 

Lisa giggled "Sorry Grace"

Grace smiled "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" she hummed

Lisa sighed softly "Mom sang that to us"

Grace nodded

"When you ascended, Dad cried for hours"

Grace nodded slightly

"What happened to them Grace?"

Grace shook her head

"What's going to happen to US?"

* * *

Jack slowly placed a hand on Carter's shoulder 

"Ahh!"

He quickly withdrew it

She spun around "Sir?"

He eyed the tears on her cheek "You ok?" he asked abruptly

She nodded "Fine sir"

He shook his head and sat against the wall "Samantha..." he began scoldingly "I'm sure there is a rule somewhere about lying your superior officer"

She blinked "Sir?"

He smiled and looked at the screen "Lisa looks just like you Carter"

She gave him a shaky smile "Yes sir"

"You gonna be ok?"

Sam's facade started to crumble "Please don't ask me sir" she begged

"Why?"

"I don't want to cry" she whispered

* * *

"I can not foretell the future" the little girl said 

Lisa sighed "I was afraid of that"

* * *

"Crying can be good for you" he said vainly searching for something to say 

She raised pain filled eyes to him "Sir, I've cried more this year then I have my entire life" she whispered

Jack's heart broke at the sobbing sound in her voice "Oh Sam" he whispered standing up

* * *

"Help me ascend" 

The little girl shook her head vehemently "I can not"

"Why?"

Grace wrinkled her nose "Your work here isn't finished" she said patiently

* * *

Sam caught her breath "My only 'living' daughter wants to ascend" she said inclinded to both laugh and cry 

"Carter, she's been through so..."

Carter suddenly buried her head in her hands

"Carter?" he asked a bit worried

She looked "Sorry sir, I'm just so tired"

"Go take a nap"

She smiled humorlessly "Is that an order?" she asked

"Does it have to be?" he asked quietly

She stood up "Night sir"

He looked after her "Night Carter" he said in the same quiet voice. He stood staring at the screen for a moment then suddenly left

* * *

_Knock Knock_

Grace and Lisa looked up startled. The door opened and Jack walked in

"What do you want?" Lisa asked

"Just came by to say Hi"

"Hi, now bye"

He shut the door and sat down "Ack.. you get old and your bones start failing" he said conversationally

"Go away" Lisa said not looking at him

"You really want me to leave?"

She hesitated

"See, I'll stay"

She looked over at Grace to see that she wasn't there

"Where is-"

"Grace?" Jack asked quietly

"Yeah"

"She left"

Lisa bit her lip. "Why?" she asked "Why did this have to happen to me? to us? We were so happy then Grace died then I had to go.. I just.. why didn't WE get a fairy tale ending?'

"I don't know"

"Why haven't you been to see me?" she asked "And why have you come now?"

Jack stood up and knocked on the door. It opened and a little black streak rushed in

"Kayeb!" she called as the little puppy somehow made it onto the bed and into her arms

"That's Kayeb?" he asked

She nodded "Why?"

"You were screaming that name over and over"

She swallowed hard "I was?"

_Kayeb was falling. Blood was everywhere. Someone was screaming_

"Lisa?" a concerned voice asked "Lisa!"

She shook herself out of her reviere "Sorry" she muttered

"What was that?"

"Flashbacks" she whispered

"Of what?" he asked

"Everything" she whispered

_Lisa couldn't helped it. As the 'glowing' mass 'flew' away, she followed it. She stopped on a grassy hill and watched it go through the Stargate. She sank on the ground and let the tears fall_

"Lisa!"

"No..." she whispered as she started trembling "No!" she screamed "Come back!"

Jack was thoughly alarmed. He reached out to comfort her but drew back once his arm made contact with her. She was on fire

"Lisa?" he questioned

"I don't want to remember" she sobbed "I want Kayeb to come back, I want Grace and Mom to come back, I want YOU to come back! I don't want to help people, I want Mom to play with my hair and tell me to do my homework, Grace to bother me, I..." she broke off

Jack had tears in his eyes "I'm so sorry Lisa" he whispered

She looked up "For what?" she asked

"For failing you"

She sniffed "You didn't fail me" she whispered.

"Yes I did. I should've made you stay, tell me what was the matter, I-"

"Dad" she whispered softly "You haven't failed me"

He looked at his daughter then impulsively hugged her

She slowly placed her arms around him

"I love you Lisa" he whispered "And I always will"

A tear trickled down her cheek "I love you to Dad" she whispered

The two continued to hold each other for a long while..._

* * *

_

_"Twinkle, Twinkle, little star..."_

Sam rolled over and there stood the little girl "Deja vu" she muttered

The girl smiled sweetly "I must go"

Sam sat up "You can't!"

"Why?"

"I need you.. here"

"So do others" her childish voice said

"Why did you come to me on the Prometheus?"

"It was time"

Sam struggled to understand "Time for what?"

"You misunderstood what your father said. He meant it was time to give up something that made you feel secure for something that was.. unsecure"

"What?"

The girl sighed "Here" she said placing her hand lightly on Carter's forehead

_She was back in the commissary and __Jacob was saying _

_"No, always. For as long as she was alive, your mother showed me a world beyond just ambition and career. She gave my life meaning and balance and it was my honour to love her for the short time she was with me. And if I were young again and I met her for the first time even knowing her fate, I would do it all again. That is love. Sam, I know you've denied yourself the experience because you think it must inevitably end in pain and loneliness. It's time to let go of the things that prevent you from finding happiness. You deserve to love someone and be loved in return"_

She opened her eyes and the little girl came into view

"Grace, I... I... I don't..."

She closed her eyes and the image of Jacob took her place

"Dad?" she asked automatically

"Sam... you and Jack just seem to dwadle on and on and on..." he said taking a seat "I thought by now you'd be married"

"Dad..."

"Hey, before you get all defensive, just hear me out" he waited until she nodded before continuing "You deserve to be loved Sam. I know you love being in the Air Force but if I'd know that this would have happened... I would have never pressured you into joining"

She stared at him "Are you sure you're my dad?"

"I know it sounds corny but you get to an age where you think of everything you did wrong as a parent"

"Dad, I think you raised me ok..."

"Sam, don't let the regs stop you..."

"Dad, I... I don't know what to say" Sam began

The figure turned back into 8 yr old Grace. "That's what he meant" she said with a sweet smile

"Grace..."

Grace climbed on the bed and kissed Sam on the cheek "I have to go Mama" she said scrambling back off the bed "I love you" and with that she was gone.

"I love you too Grace" she whispered

* * *

"Lisa" 

Lisa pulled away from her father "Grace?"

"I have to go"

Lisa's face clouded "You can't go!"

The little girl laughed softly "I love you Lisa" she said clasping her arms around her sisters waist.

Lisa hugged her tightly "I love you"

Grace let go and turned to Jack "Bye Daddy" she said with a smile "Take care of Mommy"

Jack stared at her for a moment then nodded "I will"

She hugged "Bye" she whispered

A moment later she disappeared and a minute later, the 'gate was activated and the sirens went off.

"Guess I better go reassure them it's ok" Jack said resigned "I'll talk to you later Lisa"

"Dad..."

He looked up sharply

She smiled shyly "May I come with you?"

He nodded, a big lump in his throat "Yeah, come on" and the two headed out of the room...

* * *

Please review! I hoped you liked it! 

R-E-V-I-E-W ... Y-E-S!


	23. Getting to know you

**Hey! Thank you:** _Vampirehelsing: lol! tigerule05 (thanks) , Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever: Thanks, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, Starkid42, Hotchickdude, pink-panther32, primax: thank you so much! StargateFan: smiles a thank-you, PantherGoddess (yes, thanks!) Bookw0rm, and HopeGrace-MLH (thank you so much1)) _**taking the time to review**!

_

* * *

Previously on Stargate SG-1 _

"Crying can be good for you" he said vainly searching for something to say

She raised pain filled eyes to him "Sir, I've cried more this year then I have my entire life" she whispered

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The girl smiled sweetly "I must go"

Sam sat up "You can't!"

"Why?"

"I need you.. here"

"So do others" her childish voice said

"Why did you come to me on the Prometheus?"

"It was time"

_"No, always. For as long as she was alive, your mother showed me a world beyond just ambition and career. She gave my life meaning and balance and it was my honour to love her for the short time she was with me. And if I were young again and I met her for the first time even knowing her fate, I would do it all again. That is love. Sam, I know you've denied yourself the experience because you think it must inevitably end in pain and loneliness. It's time to let go of the things that prevent you from finding happiness. You deserve to love someone and be loved in return"_

OoOoOoOoOo

"Dad..."

He looked up sharply

She smiled shyly "May I come with you?"

_And now the continuation..._

* * *

Carter had finally fell into a restful slumber when she was woken up by a slight rap on the door 

"Come in" she called

The door opened and a head peeked in "Carter, you ok?"

"Yes sir"

"Just making sure the sirens didn't bother you" he explained

"Sirens sir?"

He frowned "You didn't hear them?" he asked curiously

"No sir"

He nodded thoughtfully "Hungry?"

She shrugged "A bit sir"

"I am... umm.. taking Lisa out to dinner, wanna join us?" he said

"Where to?" she asked sitting up

He shrugged "O'Malley's, Burger King, I don't know"

"Are we allowed in O'Malley's?"

He nodded "Suspension lifted three days ago"

"Cool"

"And I have cake!" he said with a big smile

"Cake?"

He shrugged "This family moved across the street and the mom is obsessed with baking. I think she bakes for the whole neighborhood, anyways, I gave the kids a present and the mom, believe it or not, was so greatful, she baked me a cake"

"You gave them a dog didn't you?"

"How'd you..."

"And she paid you to take it back"

He shook his head with mock dismay "No, to keep the dog"

Sam stopped "You have a dog now?"

He looked away "I uhh.. gave it to the neighbor"

"Sir!"

"Well... what would I do with a dog?"

Sam opened her mouth to retort when the door opened

"THERE you are Dad, come on, it's time to go"

"In a minute Lisa" he said lazily "Coming Carter?"

She nodded "Wouldn't miss it for the world"

Lisa gave her a small smile "I'm sorry for going beserk earlier" she said quietly

"It wasn't your fault"

"Did Grace see you?" she asked suddenly

Carter barely nodded

Lisa smiled "Everyone loves her" she said quietly "Let's go"

* * *

**O'Malleys...**

"Colonel O'Neill!" the manager began "Uhh.. welcome to O'Mall..."

"It's GENERAL O'Neill now. This is... Colonel Carter and my daughter Lisa"

The man gave them a weak smile "We reserved your table sir"

"Dad, what on Earth did you do to them that made him so scared of you?" Lisa demanded immediately on his departure

"Nothing..." Jack insisted

Lisa sat back and thought for a moment "Oh I remember. You trashed this place!"

"Good memory. Remembers something that happened years before she was born" Jack stage whispered to Sam

Carter giggled "Yes sir" she whispered back

"You guys!" she protested

They all laughed and began to order their food

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Coffee stunts your growth"

"Not if you're super girl' Lisa countered

"Well, you aren't today, so, no coffee"

She frowned at him and appealed to Sam

She shook her head "General O'Neill outranks me kid"

"He always listens to you though"

They both stared at her

"Like when Thor asked for your help, Mom..." she stopped "Whoops" she mumbled

"What?" Jack asked

"I'm not suppose to talk about things that happen in the future"she said taking a bite of her mashed potatoes

"Why?" he asked

"Every choice you make has consequences..." she began

"AHH! This is WAY to much like YOU" he muttered pointing to Carter

Carter just laughed

* * *

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory? Are you HIGH?"

"Ok... what about... the Fantastic four?" he tried

"What about Wedding Crashers" she said sarcastically

"What about War of the Worlds?" Carter suggested

Lisa considered this then nodded "THEN Bewitched" she bargined

"Deal"

She grinned "Let's go!"

* * *

They returned to the base five hours later, having watched two movies and consuming an UNBELIEVEABLE amount of popcorn!

"General O'Neill? The supplies you ordered have arrived"

"What supplies?" he asked steering his almost asleep daughter around Walter Harriman

"Well, SHE ordered them" he said nodding to Lisa

"I see" he said "Ok, well, put them... somewhere"

Walter nodded "Yes sir"

* * *

"That was fun"

Sam removed her shoes "Yes it was"

"Dad is so funny" she said with a giggled

"Yes he is"

"Do you love him?" she asked

Sam paused "Yes, yes I do"

* * *

Outside the door, Jack froze. That was the LAST thing he expected his 2IC to admit... unless it was of course that she was marrying Robert Mckay

* * *

"Night Mom"

Sam sat on the corner of her bed "Night"

Lisa punched her pillow then laid back down "Need something?" she asked

"Yeah. Why do you... do that?"

"Do what?" she asked

"Push me away"

She sat up "I do not!"

"Yes you do"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not..."

"Lisa, why?"

She was silent "It's easier with Jack" she admitted softly "He... he's more like a friend, I... you... you're my mother"

"You won't get hurt if you keep me away"

"Yeah, something like that" she said with a small smile

"It still hurts no matter what you do"

"Yeah"

Sam on an impulse gathered her into her arms "Lisa, I will always be with you"

"Inside of me, I know" she whispered "It's not the same"

"I know" Sam replied

"Will you... sing to me... like you did when I was little?" she asked

"What do you want me to sing?" she asked already knowing what would happen

* * *

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little star..."_

Jack stared at the door. His... what was she? 2IC, wife, mother of his children...

"... like a diamond in the sky..."

What was going to happen to Sam and him?

_"... how I wonder what you are..."_

He hurried away _Gotta call the President and ask him a favor..._

* * *

Oh ho... do you like it?

PLEASE review...


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey! Thank you:** tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever: Thanks, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, Starkid42, Hotchickdude, pink-panther32, primax: thank you so much! seriously, I will totally miss your reviews... you make me laugh! StargateFan, Bookw0rm, and HopeGrace-MLH (thank you so much!) **taking the time to review! **

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

"Do you love him?" she asked

Sam paused "Yes, yes I do"

* * *

Outside the door, Jack froze. That was the LAST thing he expected his 2IC to admit... unless of course it is was that she was marrying Robert McKay...

* * *

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little star..."_

Jack stared at the door. His... what was she? 2IC, wife, mother of his children...

_"... like a diamond in the sky..."_

What was going to happen to Sam and him?

"... How I wonder what you are..."

He hurried away, Got to call the President and ask him a favor...

_And now the continuation..._

_

* * *

_

"Hello?"

"Mr. President?"

"Yes, this is he… My secretary said this was urgent…?"

"Yes, yes it is"

"Well?"

"I..."

* * *

Sam tucked the blankets around the sleeping form of her daughter. Kissing her forehead, she left.

As the door closed, Lisa's eyelids flew opened "Grace?" she called

* * *

"General, do you know what you are asking?"

"Yes sir, I do"

"Rewrite the entire USAF regulations when it comes to the fraternization rule?"

"Sir, the position at the SGC is pretty much permanent. You either retire, die or retire because you are disabled"

"I realize that but..."

"Sir, it's either that or my retirement"

Silence "That's... you're not allowed to do that! That's black..."

"Sir, you owe me a favor"

"Owe you a dozen, but Jack, I don't think you understand how difficult this could get. The army, I mean, EVERYONE will want this..."

"Think it over Mr. President" and with that he hung up

* * *

"Lisa..."

"Oma?"

"You are not doing your job" she said in a slightly reproving tone

"I am!"

"No, you are growing close to them, those whom you must leave. That is not wise"

"Leave her be" another voice protested appearing

Oma turned and saw the little girl "Grace, you are wise for a child of your years, however..."

"Then the traveler in the dark thanks you for your tiny spark. How could he see where to go if he did not twinkle so?"

Lisa looked up "I'm making a difference in Sam and Jack's life, that's the spark?"

Grace smiled "Oma knows I'm right"

Lisa looked over her shoulder. Oma had disappeared "You just going to keep popping in and out?" she asked

The little brown eyed pixie nodded

"So what now?" she asked

Grace giggled, "Go save Earth"

Lisa nodded "Good bye" she whispered

Grace smiled at her sister "Bye"

* * *

"Alright, as for now, all the fraternization rules are lifted"

Jack stared at the phone "Excuse me?"

"Yes, you heard right"

"That was easy"

The President was silent "Good luck Jack"

"Wait, wait, wait… can I have this in writing?"

There was a genuine chuckle "Yes, I'll send you a memo"

* * *

Jack was exhausted. It was after all past his bedtime. He was passing Carter's lab when he noticed her light was still on. He peeked in, expecting to see her hunched over her laptop running simulations of a sort,

Instead, he found a fifteen-year-old building... something

"Hey"

She looked up "Hey!"

"Whatcha doing?"

"Building something"

"What?"

She sighed, "I guess you could call it a satellite. It will be capable of detecting approaching Goa'uld ships thousands of light-years away. Its weapons systems can penetrate Goa'uld shield technology and destroy mother ships. Basically, it's the basis of the perfect anti-Goa'uld defense system. Of course this IS a basic proto type"

"Of course" he yawned "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Couldn't sleep" she said adjusting SOMETHING on the 'proto type'

"Why?"

She shrugged "I was just making it to show Colonel Carter tomorrow"

"Colonel Carter?" he said mimicking her words she had said over a year ago

"You know... Sam Carter?" she said finishing with a smile

"That was back when you were a Maybourne"

"Do... do you wish I was still a... a Maybourne?" Lisa asked slowly

Jack stared at her "What?"

"I said, do you-"

"I know what you said, I just can't believe you asked that!"

She raised her chin "I..."

"Lisa, I may not know you very well but you ARE my daughter and I love you and..."

"I'm going to have to leave Jack"

"What?"

* * *

Sam kicked off her blanket. She kept thinking about Grace and Lisa. With a sigh, she dressed and headed for her lab

* * *

"I can't stay"

"Why not?" he asked

She shrugged "Oma said I can't"

"Screw Oma!"

"Jack! She's had a reason for everything"

"I thought Ascended 'beings' couldn't see in the future"

"Jack, don't even start!" Lisa cut in "Ok, this is NOT what I WANT!"

No one noticed the figure in the doorway

Jack groaned, "God this isn't fair! I can finally marry Carter and I think I can have a fairly happy life and you spring this on me?"

"You can WHAT?"

"The President lifted the... " He began when he noticed who had asked the question "frat rules" he finished

"When?"

"Today?"

"When?"

"30 minutes ago"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Wow"

"Indeed"

They stared at each other

"Carter?" he asked softly

"Yes?"

"How'd I let you down?"

"I showed you the damn ring Pete had given me. You practically said you didn't care for me anymore!"

"I know"

"Why sir? Why could things just have gone as they had?"

"I don't know"

By now, tears filled her eyes "I loved you so much" she whispered "And you said things would never work out"

"I said that?"

She sniffed "Technically"

"I was an idiot" he paused then continued "I take it these feelings don't exist anymore?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Loved?"

"Jack..."

"Sam, I'm sorry"

She broke down

"Ahh Sam"

"I don't know what's wrong" she sobbed sliding against the wall to the floor "My life is a total mess!"

"Shh" he whispered kneeling next to her and putting his arm around her

"Sir..."

"Jack... call me Jack" he said stroking her hair

"Jack, they're still there" she admitted softly

He kissed her forehead and they sat there in silence

* * *

Lisa slipped out of the room. She had to leave. Soon.

* * *

_Ok, I REALLY hope you liked this chapter... _

_Anyhow, Please REVIEW...(I accept anonymous reviews now)_

_To those who review faithfully, BIG thank you!_

_Ok... Review? Please? Please? Oh yeah, the frat rules? Ok, I know that may not be totally realistic, but... none of them can retire, so, they had too.._


	25. Oma

**Hey! Thank you:** tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever: Thanks, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, Starkid42, Hotchickdude, pink-panther32, StargateFan, Bookw0rm, Shilara, Grace, yakmano70, My PenName is . . . (thanks) lizcarter, and HopeGrace-MLH (thank you so much!) **taking the time to review! **

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

"Ahh Sam"

"I don't know what's wrong" she sobbed sliding against the wall to the floor "My life is a total mess!"

"Shh" he whispered kneeling next to her and putting his arm around her

"Sir..."

"Jack... call me Jack" he said stroking her hair

"Jack, they're still there" she admitted softly

He kissed her forehead and they sat there in silence

* * *

Lisa slipped out of the room. She had to leave. Soon

_And now the continuation..._

_

* * *

_

Sam stood up "Sorry 'bout that." she whispered.

"That's ok..."

She looked up, "What is that?" she asked

'The thing? It's a weapon."

"Who built it?"

"Lisa."

"What does it do?"

He sighed "Something about being a satellite that could shoot big honkin' Goa'uld mother ships down."

"Really..." she more stated then asked, examining it.

"Well it IS a basic proto type," he said mimicking his daughter.

"Sir, this is really intriguing," she said looking up, her face lit up like a little kid in a candy store.

"Yeah, all credit goes to Lisa..." he said looking around for her "Where is she?"

"She must have left a while ago" Carter said with a quick glance around.

Jack nodded, "I'm going to go crash. You going to be ok?"

She nodded, "Night sir" she whispered.

Jack slowly leaned over and kissed her. It started out fairly chaste but quickly deepened into more...

"Hey Sam, I was going over those Mayan ruins and I found..."

They looked up to see the archeologist frozen in the doorway. He was evidently astonished and embarrassed yet a bit gleeful.

"I will... see you tomorrow" Jack said escaping the lab.

"What was that?" Daniel demanded.

"A kiss."

"Since when do you kiss Jack?" he asked sounding very much like an over protective big brother.

"Relax. The frat regs have been lifted"

He frowned, "Well, is he serious or is he..."

"DANIEL!"

* * *

Lisa laid on her bed, curled up into a ball. This wasn't fair. All she had ever wanted was a simple life. And she had to leave.

"No you don't"

She started "Kayeb?"

He smiled, "Hello Lisa"

She swallowed hard, "Enjoying ascension life?"

"No"

"I thought you guys wanted to be ascended."

"Not if you want to be alive."

"It's my fault," she whispered

"No, no it's not Lisa, don't blame yourself"

She smiled sadly, "How could I not?"

He sighed softly, "You are much like your father"

She smiled, "Oma has sent you here to deal with me." She half questioned, half stated.

He nodded "She says you are to remember your goal is to save Earth. You are the savior of the universe. Do not forget this," he said earnestly.

"How can I?" she said with a bitter laugh, "She reminds me daily"

"She means no harm"

"Why it such a big deal if I bond with my parents? It's my own fault if I get hurt."

"Oma knows best."

She got off the bed, "It's always: 'Oma knows best, you're just a child, Oma knows best, you'll understand when you are older!" she raged, "I don't care! Oma could have healed Grace, I know she could of! Instead, she allowed her to ascend. WHY KAYEB? Why?"

"You know the answer. To save you."

"Why couldn't she save me?"

"Not physically. Mentally and spiritually as well."

She paused, "You guys think I am going crazy? That I am turning corrupt?"

"No Lisa, we don't, I..."

"I can't believe this!"

He grabbed her, "Lisa listen! The time for the attack draws near. The weapon is not completed! You must finish it or you doom Earth. And this galaxy then eventually, the universe! Don't you understand it? This is not time for a pity party!"

She stepped back as if he had slapped her, "Tell Oma I will complete my 'task' in time."

"Lisa, that's not what I meant! I..."

"Leave Kayeb." she ordered softly.

"I..." he began. Lisa ignored him and climbed on her bed. With the flick of her wrist, she sent the room into darkness.

"Good bye" he whispered softly.

After he left, tears trickled down her cheeks. "I will save my world. I will save this galaxy. I will!" she whispered fiercely

* * *

**Early the next morning...**

"Row, row, row, your board, gently down the stream. Merrily, Merrily, Merrily, life is but a dream AND row, row, row your boat..."

Jack followed the sound of the young voice to one Samantha Carter's lab. He found the girl busily working on the same 'satellite' as before.

"Whatcha up too?" he asked, leaning in the doorway.

"I'm making this better. We need to get hundreds of these up. Fast."

"How do they work?"

She looked down "Each will disperse twelve smaller ones. Each can act as an individual or together. However, one problem"

"What?"

She swallowed hard, "Umm... this could get costly"

"How costly?"

She sighed, "In the price range of billions"

"How many billions?"

"I have reduced much of the cost. It was originally going to cost around 80 billion"

"How much Lisa?"

"40 billion dollars"

* * *

"Hey Sam..."

She looked up from her large cup of coffee, "Hey"

"Tired?"

Her only answer was a yawn.

"Are you alright Colonel Carter?"

She looked up, "Yeah Teal'c, sorry, a bit sleepy"

"I see"

* * *

"Dollars?"

"Yes"

"40 BILLION?"

"Yes Jack"

Jack groaned "40 billion?"

She nodded

"The U.S can't afford this Lisa"

"The U.S can't. But Earth can..."

* * *

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh... do you like it? Anyways...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	26. Leaving

**Hey! Thank you:** tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever: Thanks, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, Starkid42, Hotchickdude, pink-panther32, StargateFan, Bookw0rm, Shilara, and PantherGoddess **for reviewing! **

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

"Dollars?"

"Yes."

"40 BILLION?"

"Yes Jack"

Jack groaned "40 billion?"

She nodded

"The U.S can't afford this Lisa."

"The U.S can't. But Earth can..."

_And now the continuation..._

_

* * *

_

"You're not serious. We could NOT go public!" Jack began, when Lisa held up her hand.

"Ok, Jack, listen to me. Listen carefully." she waited until he sat down and nodded. "Ok, so, currently ALL the nations know about this program, correct?"

"All the 'big' ones."

"Ok, what I propose that all nations 'chip in' oh say 5 billion. I'm sure we could get 8 nations for that."

"Lisa, you're crazy..."

"Jack listen!" she sighed, "Ok, trust me."

"We let each nations send 'their guys' in to 'help'. Each nation controls a 'section' of the satellite. We allow each nation to have its own team so they can feel that this is a 'joint' effort. However, Stargate Command will have to have ultimate control of this program. We get our weapon, don't have a huge debt, Earth is safe"

"Did you try this program in the future?" he asked curiously.

She looked away, "No, it was impossible. Earth was destroyed by a surprise attack."

"So... who made this plan?"

She looked straight ahead, "You did"

* * *

_"When the blazing sun is gone, when he nothing shines upon. "_

Sam looked up. "Did you hear that?" she asked

"Hear what?" Daniel asked his mouth full of waffles.

_"Then you show your little light, twinkle, twinkle all the night"_

"Nothing" she mumbled. "I'm going to go get busy. See you later"

Daniel and Teal'c nodded.

Carter hurried to her room and shut the door.

_"When the blazing sun is gone, when he nothing shines upon. "_

"Grace"

The little girl smiled, "Mama"

"What do you want?"

The little girl looked around, "I'm not suppose to tell you so listen carefully"

Sam tried to decode that, "What?"

"_"When the blazing sun is gone, when he nothing shines upon, Then you show your little light, twinkle, twinkle all the night" _she stood back and smiled proudly.

"I'm not really good at riddles"

"Help Lisa."

"Help Lisa... what?"

_"When the blazing sun is gone, when he nothing shines upon, then you show your little light, twinkle, twinkle all the night"_

"You've been hanging around Oma too much." Carter said with a slight smile.

The little girl looked distressed, "Mama! This is important!"

"When the blazing sun is gone..." Sam began, "What's the sun?"

Grace shook her head.

"When he nothing shines upon" she said thoughtfully "Then you show your little light..." she stopped "I'm... suppose to show my light?"

Grace giggled, "YES!" she cheered

"That doesn't make any sense!"

The girl's smile disappeared "I can't stay. Remember it Mama, remember!" she said urgently before leaving

* * *

"ME?" 

"Well, it was an alternate reality you, but I guess, TECHNICALLY, it IS you but..."

"I came up with that…"

"You and Mom"

"Wow"

"Yeah, ok, this has to get cleared fast. Call and get an emergency meeting immediately, Day after tomorrow. At 9:30 a.m. Call all nations that you reveled this too."

"Why is this so urgent?"

The girl refused to look up, "94X-765 has a huge supply on Naquadah. You should be able to save a billion or so excavating that"

"Lisa..."

"I'm leaving... soon"

"Lisa, I…"

"Jack. Please. Call the President now"

He sighed, "Ok..."

* * *

The next day... 

The SGC was in an uproar. With a dozen V.I.P's coming, massive decorating was going on in various quarters while security was doubled. The President had just arrived and was getting a tour of the SGC. Lisa was setting up her presentation in the briefing room. She had first show her demonstration to the President…

Carter slipped into the room, "You ok?"

She looked up, "Yeah. I'm just trying to persuade first the President andthen a dozen foreign leaders to turn over 5 BILLION dollars, no problem, right?"

The door opening prevented Carter from doing anything but giving her a quick hug. She stood at attention as the President, his security force and the rest of SG-1 entered the room.

"At ease Carter"

Jack briefly though that he was very glad that the Air Force had dress uniforms. Carter looked great in them… he cleared his throat, "Mr. President, why don't you sit there?"

He nodded agreeable, "Who is giving this presentation?" he asked looking curiously at the teen up front.

The same teen cleared her throat, "I am"

"Who are you?"

"Lisa O'Neill sir"

The President darted a quick glance over at Jack, "This the same girl as before?"

"Before sir?"

"The one I called you about"

"Yes sir"

Henry Hayes nodded, "Please begin"

The girl nodded and flicked a light on. A second later, plans to what looked like hundreds on tiny pyramids popped up. "These are satellites" she began…

"And to conclude, I have a working demo"

"What?" everyone asked simultaneously.

Lisa focused on the President, "Sir, I've been to over 300 worlds, and on each one, I've helped them build such technology"

They all looked surprised and a little bit suspicious. After all, she was only fifteen.

She sighed, "Many planets are much smaller then Earth. A Goa'uld ship is approaching one of the planets. We could have a demonstration for our guests when they arrive tomorrow"

"Very good" he said giving her a smile.

Lisa relaxed. It wasn't every day the President of the United States smiles at you like that!

"Alright, dismissed" Henry said.

Everyone filed out except for himself (and his SF's of course). Lisa grabbed her stuff and turned to leave

"Miss Lisa, could you stay a minute?" he asked.

She turned around, "Sir?"

"Come here" he said patting the seat next to him.

She nodded and took the seat offered, "Yes?"

"Tell me about yourself"

She smiled, "I don't want to bore you, what about you?"

"I'm married, have three grown children and would like to hear more about you"

She sighed, "I'm fifteen. Technically I'm not born, I know more then anyone else on this planet does, I know what lies in the future for Earth, my sister isan ascending being... that enough for you?"

"Your dad is a good man"

Lisa nodded, "He is"

"So is your mother"

Lisa stood up slowly, "Did you want something?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what it must be like to be... you"

She looked up, "Hard"

The day ticked by slowly but finally the night was over and it was morning. Within the next four hours, twelve of the most important people in the world would be there...

"Carter, where's my uniform?"

She paused mid stride, "I don't know sir, ask Walter"

"Have you seen him?"

She shook her head, "No sir"

He sighed, "Thanks Carter"

She nodded and hurried away.

Jack looked after her until she disappeared from sight then went to look for Walter.

Daniel greeted the diplomats as they slowly filed in. By 9:30, everyone was there.

"Ok, I'd like to call this meeting to order" Jack began as General Hammond seemed to busy talking to the President.

Colonel Chekov quieted down and everyone turned their attention to Jack.

"Ok, so, I'd like to introduce our speaker, Lisa O'Neill"

Everyone looked with surprise as a young teenager hurried in.

"This has to be a joke" the Chinese repersenitive said with a slight laugh, "General O'Neill?"

"I'm serious. This is my... daughter"

"We flew all this way to hear a little girl speak?" the German diplomat asked.

"Silence" Lisa said firmly.

Everyone quieted a little.

"Good. Now, I will begin. In front of you is my whole plan in words, this might help" she said flipping the switch sending the room into darkness. A picture appeared showing a small cicular like object dispensing the small pyramid shaped objects. "Now..." she began.

An hour later...

"This is incredible" one of the diplomats objected.

"I thought you might say that" Lisa said quietly, "Please follow me".

They all shrugged and followed her into the control room where a long screen was set up. It showed a Goa'uld mothership in orbit around a planet.

"What is this?" Colonel Chekov asked.

"This is 967-198. A Goa'uld ship entered orbit four days ago. I deactivated the weapons so you would be able to see this"

"What does it do?" the man asked studying the picture. A huge ship floated in space surrounded by tiny specks.

Lisa typed a sequence into the computer and the little 'pyramids' sent beams out to join as one big one. It hit the ship and it exploded.

Everyone started.

"That is how it works"

* * *

3 days past. Finally after much deliberation, each nation agreed to finance a section Lisa's plan had worked. Strangely enough she was the only one who wasn't who wasn't happy. Earth was safe. For now, there was no worries... Everyone was celebrating in the commissary. 

Slowly, she dragger herself to the control room. Once there, she looked around. It was empty. SHe hurried over to the computers and rapidly began dialing an address.

* * *

_**Commissary...**_

"UNAUTHORIZED ACTIVATION!"

Jack and Sam both automatatically looked around for Lisa. She was gone.

* * *

Lisa hit the command to lock the doors. She hurried into the control toom as the first chevron engaged.

* * *

Carter kicked the door, "She locked us out sir!"

Find another way!"

Carter nodded

* * *

"Chevron 5 engaged!" 

Lisa looked up as someone began messing with the door.

"Chevron 6 engaged!"

She prepared herself to run through.

* * *

The door opened as Chevron 7 locked. 

Lisa looked up and saw them.

"I have to go" she whispered.

"Lisa..." Sam pleaded

"I love you" and with that she was through the gate. It deactivated and Carter's eyes filled with tears.

"C'mere" Jack whispered taking his 2IC in his arms. He stared at the Stargate _Some day you will be able to come home Lisa. Some day. I promise.

* * *

Well, I hoped you liked this chapter... if not, good or bad, PLEASE REVIEW! _


	27. Descending

**Hey! Thank you:** tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever: Thanks, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, Starkid42, Hotchickdude, pink-panther32, StargateFan, Bookw0rm, deathstreet89, and Aligewe (Well, I hope you read this chaper... might make you feel better) **for reviewing! **

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

The door opened as Chevron 7 locked.

Lisa looked up and saw them.

"I have to go" she whispered.

"Lisa..." Sam pleaded

"I love you" and with that she was through the gate. It deactivated and Carter's eyes filled with tears.

"C'mere" Jack whispered taking his 2IC in his arms. He stared at the Stargate _Some day you will be able to come home Lisa. Some day. I promise._

_And now the continuation..._

_

* * *

_

It was wet. Rain. How fitting. That symbolized her life. Rain. Not a gentle mist but pouring rain...

A light blinded her for a second then the little black puppy appeared. He yapped a bit then jumped into her arms. Lisa gave a little smile...

_"What does... Rebekah mean?"_

_Daniel smiled, "Servant of God"_

_"What does... Caleb mean?"_

_"Bold, brave"_

_"What does,.. Kayeb mean? Is there such a name?"_

_Daniel looked up, "Gentle mist. It was a old Egyptian name, It means Mist, Gentle Mist, and love"_

"Gentle mist" she whispered, "Some day it will be a gentle mist." she said looking up at the dark sky.

Kayeb barked his agreement.

"Come on, let's go home" she whispered trudging over to a small shack.

* * *

"She always does this" 

Jack kissed the top of her head, "Does what?" he asked quietly.

"Leaves"

"Yes she does"

She twisted to look at him, "It doesn't bother you?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, yes it does" he admitted softly, "I can't do anything about so I accept. Some day it will change"

"How do you know that?" she whispered.

"It's got to"

* * *

"Oma" 

The shining figure looked concerned, "Are you alright child"

"Peachy" came the sarcastic reply.

"Lisa..."

"Oma, no offense, go. You've ruined my life, my parents. I... I... right now, please, just go"

Oma placed a hand on the girl headed then left.

Lisa sighed, "Life sucks"

* * *

**_Two weeks later..._**

Time had dragged by for Sam and Jack who were planning their wedding. It wasn't for another six months but they were still planning.

"Sam, don't think about it"

"Jack, I can't help it"

"She's gone"

Sam bit her lip, "I can't do this right now" she said gesturing to the shop they were in front of.

Jack sighed. He had hoped looking at wedding gowns might have helped. "Ok" he whispered.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what's going on with me"

"She was your daughter. You bonded"

Sam straightened up, "Let's go to O'Malley's. Teal'c going to bring Daniel"

He nodded, "Ok"

* * *

Lisa sighed. She did it. She had visited all the worlds she was suppose to. Earth would never be in jeopardy. She looked around. Boy did she have a headache. It was so hot...

"Lisa, you mustn't sleep!"

She did not bother opening her eyes, "Grace, I..."

"You're sick!"

"Yes I am"

The little girl shook her sister softly "Heal yourself!"

"I can't," she said softly.

Grace now had a full blown panic attack, "Lisa, no, help yourself!"

"So tired..."

"Lisa, please!"

"I'm sorry Grace"

"Please, for me" she begged patting her check.

Lisa opened her eyes a crack, "I'm sorry," she whispered before closing her eyes.

The girl stared at her fallen figure of her sister. She was lying across the steps of the chapp'ai. With a quick look around, the girl tried to summon the power in her. It didn't work. With a scream, the girl disappeared into the 'arms' of several glowing objects...

* * *

"Are you ok?"

"Dumb question" she whispered, "But I'm fine"

Daniel and Jack chimed simultaneously "Really?"

She wrinkled her brow, "I don't know, all of the sudden I felt some sort of peace..."

Jack cell rang. He read the display and grimaced. "O'Neill"

His eyes widened, "We'll be right there" he turned to face his puzzled fiancée, "They found a little kid wandering around the planet SG-13 is on for the mineral survey. Sam, one of the guys recognizes her. He remembers seeing her in Lisa's room a few weeks ago"

"That's impo..."

Jack cleared his throat, "Apparently she was... uhh... Unclothed. She keeps say Mama, Mama"

Sam stared at him, hope in her eyes, "Do you think it's..." she stopped, her eyes begging for him to assure her it was.

"Come on Sam, let's go see...

* * *

"Grace?" Lisa whispered. Silence greeted her. She forced her eyes opened. "Lisa?" she tried. She eyed her surroundings. She was propped up against a Stargate. There was a tidy line of trees on either side of a smooth path that extended for about 12 feet. At the end wasthe DHD. She sighed, "Grace?" No answer. With a sigh, she began to crawl towards it.

* * *

"Chevron 5 encoded!"

Jack appeared holding a small white thing in his hand.

Daniel got his voice back first, "Jack, what is that?"

"It's a dress Daniel"

"Where did you get it?"

"Chevron 6 encoded!"

Jack gave him a tight smile, "It's Cassie's old nightgown. She left it in my quarters a long time ago when we had that sleepover"

"Why are you bringing it?"

"So she can have something to wear," he said bluntly.

Daniel blushed.

"Chevron 7... locked!"

The unstable vortex shot out then retreated and General O'Neill led his team through...

* * *

Lisa pulled her knapsack. Crawl. Tug. Crawl. Tug. She groaned, only 10 feet to go.

* * *

SG-13's Colonel Dixon met them at the gate.

"She appears to be afraid of us sir so we left her in Well's tent"

"Lead the way" Jack ordered.

* * *

Lisa pulled herself against a tree. Raising a shaky hand, she held it over herself. A thin stream of red light came out for a second that stopped. She groaned.

* * *

Carter opened the flap to the tent slowly, trying not to frighten the little figure she could see curled into a ball in the corner. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt belonging to one of the SGmembers.Sam knelt down. "Hello?" she said softly.

The girl turned slowly and tilted her head in a familiar manner.

"Who are you?" she asked sweetly.

She caught her breath, "I'm Sam"

The girl bit her lip "I'm..." she paused "I'm Grace" she finished slowly as if she was uncertain. A small smile crept across her delicate features.

Sam wiped futilely at the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Do you remember who I am?" she asked hopefully. Oma had obviously spared the girl some memory... maybe she had the compassion to leave the memories of her alive...

The girl came closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Of course I do... Mama"

* * *

Ok, I'm FINALLY winding this down! 

I hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!


	28. Alive?

**Hey! Thank you:** tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever: Thanks, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, Starkid42, Hotchickdude, pink-panther32, StargateFan, Bookw0rm, **for reviewing! **

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

Lisa pulled herself against a tree. Raising a shaky hand, she held it over herself. A thin stream of red light came out for a second that stopped. She groaned.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Carter opened the flap to the tent slowly, trying not to frighten the little figure she could see curled into a ball in the corner. She knelt down. "Hello?" she said softly.

The girl turned slowly and tilted her head in a familiar manner.

"Who are you?" she asked sweetly.

She caught her breath, "I'm Sam"

The girl bit her lip "I'm..." she paused "I'm Grace" she finished slowly as if she was uncertain. A small smile crept across her delicate features.

Sam wiped futilely at the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Do you remember who I am?"

The girl came closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Of course I do... Mama"

_And now the continuation... _

_

* * *

_

Sam opened her arms and the girl fell in them.

"But how?"

Grace pulled away and looked into her eyes, "I don't... remember," She said hesitating, "But... someone said that time will tell" she ended with a slight shrug.

"Oma must have descended you but why? I mean..."

With a silvery laugh, Grace placed two fingers over her mother's mouth. "Boring!"

She nodded, "Of course" she whispered.

"Is Daddy here?" she asked longingly.

"Yes"

A brief look of joy flashed across her face, "Can- Can I see him?"

Sam nodded and stepped out. "Jack" she called softly.

Jack looked up. She beckoned and he hurried over.

Outside the tent, Daniel and Teal'c heard the joyful cry "Daddy"

Daniel hastily wiped away a tear.

* * *

Lisa closed her eyes as she felt a breeze wash over her. 

"Hello Kayeb" she whispered.

"Hey yourself"

"What's up?"

"You don't look so good"

She offered him a ghost of a grin, "Tell me something I don't already know"

He sighed, "You could ascend"

"No" she said instantly.

"Why not?"

She didn't answer but looked up at the sky, "Where's Grace?"

Silence greeted her. She looked over to see him studying the ground intently. "Kayeb?"

He sighed, "He broke the rules. She was returned to human existence"

Lisa couldn't find the energy to shout, "Oma sent her out to die?"

"No!" Kayeb protested, "She returned her to a planet with your kind on it"

"So she's going home"

Kayeb nodded.

She gave him a genuine smile, "My work is done"

Kayeb shook his head, "Lisa, don't give up"

She gave an exasperated sigh. "Kayeb, no SG team will be here for a long time. I got rid of my locating beam device a long time ago so Thor can't find me. Grace is gone, Oma can't interfere, and you can't..."

"I thought you possessed the healing powers of the Ancient"

She shook her head, "I can't. I'm too weak"

"Lisa..."

"Kayeb, just go. Watching someone die... can't be pleasant"

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving"

"Kayeb..."

He shook his head, "I'm staying"

* * *

Jack never thought he would feel like this about a little girl that he had never met but these little arms around his neck and her whispered, "I love you Daddy" sure made one feel... loved. 

"I love you too baby"

She shook her brown curls, "I'm not a baby" she said earnestly, "I'm eight"

He laughed, "That's right, I'm sorry"

"But you call me it as long as you mean it nicely"

He picked her up and tossed her into the air, "I'll do that"

* * *

Lisa wasn't doing well. She was routinely coughing; coughing so hard it pained one greatly to hear her. 

"Lisa, do you want me to go for help"

She moistened her lips, "Where would you go?"

"To Earth"

"They can not heal me"

"But they... they can... they can do something!"

"No, they can't"

"Lisa..."

She closed her eyes and fell into a troubled slumber.

* * *

Grace stepped through the gate, safely in her father's arms. On the other side, people broke into loud applause. 

"Why are they clapping Mama?" she asked tugging on her mother's shirt.

Sam smiled, "They are happy to see you"

"Why?"

"'Cause they love you"

"Why?"

"Because you're you"

She beamed; "I love you too!" she called in her childish voice.

* * *

_"Seven, eight, nine, ten"_

Lisa's head shot up. She could have sworn she heard Grace...

"No"

"Kayeb" she acknowledged. "I thought you would have left by now"

"I won't need to leave"

"Promise me you'll stay with until the end"

"I promise Lisa. I promise"

* * *

"What's that?" 

Sam grinned. Grace's memory was slowly coming back but the impatient girl was unwilling to wait until its full return.

"That is a TV"

She nodded solemnly, "Neat"

"Yeah"

Grace looked around the room and spotted a picture. She danced over and picked it up, her eyes widened.

"That's Lisa"

Sam paused, "Do you know who Lisa is?"

Grace frowned, "I think so"

"Who?"

Tear filled eyes looked at her, "My sister" Grace said, "Is she gone?"

Her mother nodded.

Grace smiled, "Don't worry Mama. She's coming home"

**_2 days later..._**

O'Neill hurried in only to see his fiancée staring at the computer. Displayed across the screen were seven symbols.

"Carter?" he called.

She turned around, "Hey"

"Whatcha doing?"

"I don't know"

He eased into a chair, "You don't know?"

"No"

"Then why are you..."

"I don't know Jack. I have this unexplainable urge to go here"

"Then we'll go. SG-1 can depart at 0800"

She gave him a look of intense gratitude

* * *

"Chevron six encoded" 

Daniel shifted his 'pack, "And WHY didn't we send a MALP through?"

Jack shrugged, "Carter's convinced it's safe"

"It only takes a second Jack"

"Chevron 7... locked!"

"Let's go Campers!"

Daniel muttered something about no one caring if he got shot or not then followed them through.

Once they exited, Jack was instantly on the alert. "Carter, you..." his voice trailed off. "Oh my god"

"Sir?" Carter asked looking around.

He pointed to a lifeless form next to the DHD.

She froze "Lisa!"

* * *

I had an inexplicable urge to make the figure... Jacob or Narim or someone else but... oh well... 

I hope you enjoyed reading this and...

Please review!


	29. Leaving again

**Hey! Thank you:** tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever: Thanks, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, Starkid42, Hotchickdude, pink-panther32, StargateFan, pearla914(Wow, thank you! I'm glad you liked it!) Bookw0rm,deathstreet89, primax(Hey, welcome back! Missed ya!)**for reviewing! **

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

"Chevron 7... locked!"

"Let's go Campers!"

Daniel muttered something about no one caring if he got shot or not then followed them through.

Once they exited, Jack was instantly on the alert. "Carter, you..." his voice trailed off. "Oh my god"

"Sir?" Carter asked looking around.

He pointed to a lifeless form next to the DHD.

She froze "Lisa!"

_And now the continuation... _

_

* * *

_

Lisa felt a hand shaking her. Voices exclaiming. She barely shook her head. It was too late.

* * *

"Dial it up Daniel!" Jack ordered as he and Teal'c picked up the limp form. 

Daniel automatically dialed the address. Sending through his IDC code he turned to help his friends.

* * *

Walter quickly placed his hand on the palm scanner to allow the iris to open. Dr. Jackson and Colonel Carter hurried through followed by Teal'c and General O'Neill. 

"Closing iris" he called, assuming that danger followed.

"Get a medical team in here now!" Jack ordered.

* * *

Grace heard loud shouts. She frowned and hurried towards the sound of it. 

"1 milligram epi's in..." Janet called.

She was drawn to the infirmary. As she walked in, she gasped.Her sister was lying on the bed.

"Preparing the paddles..."

Grace winced as her sister's body shook.

"No" she whispered, her hands clutching her dress.

"Charging..."

"Still no signal"

Sam looked up to see her horrified younger daughter standing there with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Grace" she whispered, half hoping she would know something.

Grace stared at her and shook her head.

_A long tunnel. Would it ever end?_

_"Yes"_

_Lisa spun around, "Who are you?" she demanded._

_"I am Oma"_

_"What do you want with me?"_

_"Do you wish to continue your journey?"_

_Lisa looked around, "This is the gate room"_

_"Yes"_

_"Where are all the people?"_

_Oma held out her hand. "Come with me"_

_Lisa slowly grabbed ahold of her hand..._

"She's in a coma!" Janet called.

Lisa studied the figure on the bed. "That's me?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Am I dead?"

"You are dying"

"Why?"

"It does not matter"

She looked around. "Can they see me?"

"No"

She nodded. "Why are you here?" she asked finally.

"Your journey is just beginning"

"How did you get here?"

"I have my ways"

"Why'd you come?"

"To save you"

Lisa's eyes widened, "Right now, I know one thing. Whoever you are, you can't help me"

"I can help you ascend"

Lisa looked up, "Ascend..." she said quietly.

_"Grace!" _

_"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little star..." _

_"Jack, we have to! She'll die!"_

_"Sam, she'll be dead to us anyways. If she ascends, you'll have the same problems you had with Daniel..."_

"No!" she didn't know why she was so insistent but she could see faces full of pain. No, she wouldn't ascend.

"You won't continue your journey?"

Lisa rubbed her forehead "I won't ascend"

Oma had tears in her eyes, "Then fight Lisa" she whispered, _"Fight..."_

Darkness consumed her...

* * *

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeepp..." the machine beeped, a long thin line going across the screen. 

"NO!" Sam whispered, "Lisa"

Jack roughly wiped away the tears in his eyes, "Doc" his voice pleaded, "Do something..."

Janet blinked away her own tears, "I'm sorry sir," she whispered. "She's gone"

"LISA..." a voice wailed.

Everyone one turned to face the little girl. She darted past them onto the bed. Pushing tubes and IV's away, she cradled her sister's head in her lap. "She's not gone!" she insisted. "Lisa! I'm home, so are you. You're done. We can be happy. Lisa, come on please. I love you"

"Let her go home" Jack said quietly. "Grace, she's gone"

Grace burst into uncontrollable sobs. "Lisa" she wailed. "Lisa!"

The figure didn't stir.

Sam lifted her younger daughter off the bed and held her as she sobbed.

Janet slowly began writing the info onto the chart. "Date of death... 6/25/05..."

Grace's sobs increased. "It's her birthday today" she whispered. "She died on her birthday"

"Let's go" Jack said placing an arm around his two 'girls'.

Carter nodded and the three of them left...

Janet looked after them, with tears in her eyes she closed her eyelids and pulled the sheet over her head. "Good bye Lisa" she whispered.

_I choose life..._

_

* * *

_

**Hoped you liked this chapter... please review...**


	30. The End

**Hey! Thank you:** tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever: Thanks, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, Starkid42, Hotchickdude, pink-panther32, StargateFan, Bookw0rm, Vampirehelsing, deathstreet89, andprimax **reviewing! **

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

The figure didn't stir.

Sam lifted her younger daughter off the bed and held her as she sobbed.

Janet slowly began writing the info onto the chart. "Date of death... 6/25/05..."

Grace's sobs increased. "It's her birthday today" she whispered. "She died on her birthday"

"Let's go" Jack said placing an arm around his two 'girls'.

Carter nodded and the three of them left...

Janet looked after them, with tears in her eyes she closed her eyelids and pulled the sheet over her head. "Good bye Lisa" she whispered.

_I choose life..._

_And now the continuation... _

_

* * *

_

"Doctor?"

Janet looked up. "Yeah?"

She pointed to the bed. Janet looked over at it. The sheet was moving ever so slightly. She ripped the sheet off. The girl's eyelashes were fluttering.

"Get the General _back_ in here NOW!"

* * *

"General! Dr. Fraiser would like to see you" 

Jack clenched his fists. He knew it was probably something about the funeral.

"Carter, can you?"

"We'll wait here sir" Sam said quietly stroking her younger daughters hair.

Jack nodded and hurried back towards the infirmary.

"What Doc? Did I..." he stopped. The infirmary was in confusion. Swarms of people surrounded his daughter.

"Janet?" he asked.

"She's alive Colonel! I don't know for how long but she's alive!"

"What is it?" Carter asked coming in, having heard the bustle from the hallway.

"She's alive"

_So bright..._

"Lisa, open your eyes"

_Don't want to actually. Thanks for the invite. Owe... what a headache! _

"Lisa, now!"

_All right, All right! Miss Bossy..._

She forced her eyes opened. A dozen concerned faces were crowded around the bed.

"Where's the party?" she whispered.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

Lisa's recovery wasn't swift. She constantly complained of headaches and too much noise made her feel sick. She tired very easily. Janet constantly assured them it was normal but secretly shehad been worried. Then one day, she announced she was hungry. A week had gone by and she had steadily improved. Janet didn't know what had happened but she secretly thought it was connected with 'Kayeb'. She knew from what little Lisa had told her, she had known a 'being' by the name of Kayeb. She rarely talked about him, but sometimes Janet had caught her looking off at nothing, obviously sad. 

She smiled now at her patient. "You are fine" she announced cheerfully.

"Are you done?" Lisa asked impatiently.

"Grace?"

The little girl bounded into the room, "Yeah?"

"I can play chess now. Miss Janet is done toruring me."

"I want to be white!"

Lisa nodded languidly, "Ok"

Grace set up the pieces deftly. "Your turn" she announced.

Lisa eyed the board and laughed. "I knew you'd do that." Grace had moved her white 'horse'.

"Like Father like Daughter, right Grace?" Jack said with a wink as he entered the room.

Grace nodded, "Dad got us ice cream" she whispered.

"Really?" Lisa asked looking up. "Does Miss Janet know?"

Jack shrugged, "Who cares?"

She smiled. "Thanks Dad"

"Anything for a pretty girl" he said with a smile. She looked identical to what Carter must have looked like as a 17 year old.

Lisa may have been weak but she quickly won the game. "Grace, don't go so easy on me next time" she said packing the pieces up.

"I didn't..." she began when Lisa gave her a pointed glance. She blushed, "Ok, a little..."

Sam entered the room and just watched them with a contented look. Lisa was home. Grace was home. She and Jack would be married soon. Life was grand.

"Come on Sam," Jack called.

"Yeah Mom, we're going to play Catch Phrase!" Grace said with a grin.

Sam joined her family with a happy heart.

**The End...**

* * *

**I'm having an epilouge... a bit about the wedding and what happened with Lisa... Anyways, thanks for reading this and please review... I hope you'll read the epilouge!**

R E V I E W!


	31. The Epilouge

**Thank you:** PantherGoddess, _Vampirehelsing, HopeGrace-MLH, StargateFan, primax:_ wow,thanks!My PenName is ... , Legolas, _tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan, Starkid42, Hotchickdude, and pink-panther32_ **for reviewing!**

**The 'actual' end has come! Thanks to all of you who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this!**

**_

* * *

_**

Nearly Three years later...

Sam and Jack's wedding went smoothly... except for Lisa's puppy going on a rampage and jumping on the wedding cake but excepting that, smoothly.

They are now expecting their first child.

Daniel was still the same annoying archeologist. He was trying to convince Jack that Arthur was a good name for the child if it was a boy. Genevieve for a girl...

Teal'c married Ishta. They reside off world but Teal'c visits faithfully. Rya'c and his wife just had their first baby boy. He was named Dan'ak after his father's two best friends.

The SGC is still run by Brigadier General Jack O'Neill. Rumor has it that a certain Colonel O'Neill will be usurping his spot...

_The O'Neill's backyard..._

"Throw it here Grace!"

The 10 year old paused then sent the ball flying over to her sister.

"HEY! Grace, you're on my team!" Jack protested.

The little imp laughed. She screeched as Jack lunged for her.

"Protect me Lisa!" she cried.

The young adult let the ball roll away as she swung her sister into her arms. "Try to get her now Dad" she taunted.

"You two better run!" he growled.

They both laughed and dashed for the house, chased by a father and a black dog.

* * *

_5 days later..._

Lisa hurried down the stairs of her father's house. "Mom?" she called. "Mom!"

No answer.

Lisa sighed, "Grace!"

The little girl appeared, dressed in the familiar white dress. "Yes?"

"Where's Mom?"

"She had to go. She'll be back"

"Can you button me then?"

"Sure" the little girl bounded up the steps. "There you go!" she announced a moment later releasing her.

"Thanks sweetie"

"Happy Birthday Lisa" she said thrusting a small package in her hand.

"Aww thanks Grace. I'll put it with the rest of the..." she began moving towards the small table heaped with packages.

"No! Now"

Lisa shrugged, "Ok, now" she agreed sitting back down.

Grace gave a quick glance out the window then hurried over to sit next to her sister.

She tore the paper off. "Oh, wow, it's beautiful," she said pulling out a long silver necklace. "Thanks"

"Read the back" Grace urged.

Lisa turned it over and squinted to read the little print.

_"Austri Omea Ay"_

"What does that?" she asked.

"I love you," the girl breathed.

"I love you too Grace"

She pulled away and saw a peculiar glint in the young girl's eyes.

"What are you hiding Grace?" she demanded.

"NOTHING!"

Lisa rolled her eyes "Whatever" she said affectionately.

"Go change into your blue dress" the girl said suddenly, "We're dressing up for dinner"

"This is good enough..." she began when the girl shook her head.

"Go on" the ten-year-old, ordered playfully "Change!"

---

Lisa slowly clasped the necklace around her neck. She knew what the words meant but she couldn't think right now.

She heard a car pull up and slowly sauntered over to the window. Several figures hurried into the house and whispers and giggles were heard. She sighed then winced as the heavy downpour of rain began. Thunder and Lightning cracked overhead. Lisa shook her head. It hadn't just rained in several years in Colorado Springs. It rained hard, never a gentle rain but hard, cold rain.

She heard a patter of little feet hurry up the stairs then a gentle knock was heard.

"Lisa, can I come in?"

"Yeah" she called. "I'm dressed."

Grace hurried in then paused. "Wow"

Lisa was wearing a light blue dress that fitted her exactly right without revealing things that are best not revealed.

"You look… Fantastic!" the girl gushed.

"Five years as an ascended being and that's all you can come up with?" Lisa said teasingly, "No... You look like a Star or something?"

"No. You look beautiful"

"Thanks"

A woof was heard and a black dog barreled in.

"Kayeb!" Grace cried catching the dog by the collar. "Oh _sinite_" she muttered as the dog shook itself and soaked her.

"Grace! Muttering Ancient curse words! I'm ashamed of you!"

Grace blushed then tugged her hand, "Come on!" she urged. "Uncle Teal'c is here!"

"What about Uncle Daniel?" she asked.

"He's coming."

"Good. I want to ask him about that tablet he found on..."

"Boring!" she protested.

Lisa laughed. "You're just like Dad"

Grace grinned and dug into her little white frock's pocket. "See?" she said producing a yoyo "Just like Dad's!"

Lisa examined it then gave it back. "Just like Dad" she repeated softly.

"I forgot; you HAVE to come down!"

"Why, you singing Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star?" she teased.

Grace rolled her eyes but refused to argue. "Come down as soon as you can!" she whispered before disappearing.

Lisa stared after her. "There goes a strange child," she muttered. She checked herself in the mirror then hurried out of the room. Half way down the stairs, she noticed the absolute silence.

"Hello?" she called. Silence greeted her. "You guys?" she called.

"Lisa" a voice said softly before her. She spun around.

"Kayeb?" she asked incredulously. "Is it really you?" she asked telling herself firmly she was hallucinating.

He held out his hand. She slowly took it. It was firm.

"You came back to me"

He nodded.

A tear trickled down her cheek. "I missed you," she admitted softly.

"I did too"

She looked down at the necklace. "This is from you?"

"Yes"

Lisa looked up. Tears sparkled in her eyes, "How?" she asked softly.

"I was descended."

"How?"

"I... visited you too much. Oma took pity and 'kicked' me out."

"I knew you'd never leave me," she whispered.

He cupped her face, "I never break my word"

-----

Sam, Jack, and Grace crowded shamelessly around the doorway watching the reunion.

"Jack, stop pushing me!" Sam hissed into his ear.

"You go then."

Grace slipped between them, "Mom! They're kissing!" she said with a grimace.

"What?" Jack said craning his neck. "That's it, I'm..."

"Jack, leave them alone" Sam said placing a detaining hand on his arm.

"But..."

"No. Come on, let's go... eat cake"

"But..."

She drew him firmly towards the kitchen.

Grace allowed herself one last peep then followed them.

----

_10 minutes later..._

Lisa and Kayeb showed up in the kitchen, ravenous.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" the family cried.

Lisa smiled. "Uncle Teal'c How is Aunt Ishta?"

"The same as she usually is" he said wryly.

She grinned, "And you Daniel?"

"Fine. Happy Birthday Lisa"

Jacob looked up from his cup of coffee. "My granddaughter appears," he said standing up quickly with an ease that made Jack stare at him enviously. "You have a fine young man there"

"I hear you found him Grandpa. Thank you"

He kissed her cheek, "Anything for family"

Lisa grinned. "Thanks Mom, Dad" she said softly.

They nodded and watched as their daughter return to her fiancées side.

Grace watched this and then with a slight sigh slipped out of the room. She walked outside and slowly climbed up the ladder and stared up at the stars. She sighed.

"Grace?" a voice called.

She curled up into a ball. It was a good thing Kayeb was there. Wasn't it?

"Grace, I know you're there"

Grace remained silent as her sister sat next to her.

"What's up?"

She shrugged.

"Liar"

She sighed, "I didn't want things to change," she admitted softly.

Lisa was quiet for a moment then gathering Grace into her arms, she rocked her. "I know. But sometimes, life takes an unexpected turn, and it can be such-such a wonderful twist."

"It could be bad though"

Lisa smiled, "It could," she conceded.

"But…"

"I don't think you have to worry"

Grace nodded.

The two sat it silence and then Lisa exclaimed with surprise "It's raining"

"Gentle mist" Grace quoted.

"Yes"

The two girls laughed then hurried into the warm house.

Grace watched her sister rejoin Kayeb then smiled. It was right to have him there.

"Make a wish," she whispered as Lisa blew out her candles.

_"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star…"

* * *

_

**_The End._**

**_I hoped you liked it!_**

**Thank you all for reviewing! And all of those who faithfully reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! (You know who you are... right? My deep thanks to you and an endless supply of chocolate and various other confections!)**


End file.
